Prohibido Tocar
by Megane Michiru-chan
Summary: El era solitario hasta que alguien llamo su atención, al otro no le era indiferente, uno se preguntaría cual es el problema? Ese hombre casado y al ver ese anillo en su dedo lo único que venia a su mente un enorme letrero de "Prohibido tocar". Yaoi (KagaKuro)
1. Chapter 1 Prohibido tocar

OK estoy armándome de todo mi valor para hacer esto, es la primera vez que hago algo para dejar que los demás lo lean puesto que siempre escribo pero solo para mi misma por lo que estoy de nerviosa lo que le sigue bueno los dejare leer a gusto

Por cierto Kuroko no Basket y sus personajes pertenecen a Tadatoshi Fujimaki yo solo los visualice en otro papel

* * *

Era otro día normal en la vida de Kuroko Tetsuya o eso era lo que pensaba el joven de 22 años de piel blanca con ojos y cabello azul cielo.

Se levantó como cada mañana, alimento a su perro Nigou que era su fiel compañero desde preparatoria y se dispuso a arreglarse.

Hace poco había empezado a trabajar en un jardín de niños, aunque por el momento solo estaba como asistente, a veces, cuando alguno de los maestros tenía algún inconveniente que le impidiera presentarse, Kuroko se encargaba de suplirlo. Le encantaba estar a cargo de un grupo, independientemente de las edades de los niños aunque su adoración era trabajar con los más pequeños.

Toda su vida había pasado desapercibido puesto que su presencia era prácticamente nula. A pesar de ser muy inteligente y físicamente atractivo al ser serio e introvertido no se le tomaba mucho en cuenta.

Fue un milagro haber encontrado este trabajo tan pronto como se graduó. Un milagro que él estaba seguro llevaba por nombre Akashi. Sabía que su amigo pelirrojo había tenido que ver en el asunto de su contratación pero no le importaba, le dejaría creer que no se había dado cuenta. Amaba su trabajo y si le dejaban de planta seria por sus méritos.

Salió con tiempo de sobra y se fue con calma. Le encantaba estar ahí para recibir a los niños, era gracioso por que los pequeños si se daban cuenta del profesor siempre conscientes de su presencia. Parecía como en los cuentos en que sólo los niños podían ver a las criaturas mágicas, aunque nuestro querido profesor tuviera la belleza de un ángel o un hada no era tal cosa pero le gustaba que los niños lo vieran así.

El día en el trabajo fue de lo más tranquilo el profesor de los niños de 5 años se ausento porque tenía que realizar algunos trámites así que se le asignó el grupo por el día lo que le alegro en sobremanera.

Llegada la hora de la salida se encargó de entregar a todos los niños y después paso a retirarse de la escuela sin notar que a la distancia dentro de una de las oficinas con vista a la reja principal un par de ojos rojos que no pertenecían a un niño, lo habían visto con un interés que ni esa misma persona pretendía.

Kuroko no sabía cocinar realmente nada, así que se mantenía a base de comida comprada o chatarra de las tiendas de conveniencia y este día no sería la excepción así que como lo marcaba su rutina diaria, se dirigió al Maji Burguer cercano por una malteada de vainilla y de ahí al convini por algo congelado.

— Mmm creo que me quede sin cambio cuando compre la malteada — se dijo a sí mismo — bueno aún tengo algo de mi último deposito en la tarjeta simplemente pagare con ella — Seguía hablando consigo mismo mientras llegaba a la tienda. Se dirigió a tomar la primera charola de comida congelada que encontró y luego a la caja para pagarla. No contaba con la astucia de la cajera que después de un momento por fin se daba cuenta de que estaba ahí.

— Lo siento, el sistema para recibir pagos con tarjeta no está funcionando

— Oh. No hay problema. Podrías cancelarlo por favor.

— Dejarlo así — dijo un chico de cabello rojo que estaba esperando su turno detrás de Kuroko mientras le daba a la cajera otras 10 charolas de comida congelada junto con un montón de comida chatarra suficiente como para una reunión de unas 10 personas.

Kuroko estaba sorprendido por la cantidad de comida pero más aún por lo atractivo del joven que la llevaba, lo primero que vio es que era alto, bastante alto con un llamativo cabello rojo con negro y unos ojos rojos, su atractivo era tal que parecía estar viendo una obra de arte en una galería. No se dio cuenta del tiempo que estuvo ahí embelesado mirando al chico que se veía más o menos de su edad o no mucho mayor que él. No fue hasta que este le tendió una bolsa con lo que había intentado comprar que el chico de ojos celestes reacciono mirando la bolsa pero sin tomarla.

— No seas tan desconfiado, trabajaremos juntos a partir de mañana después de todo — le dijo el chico pelirrojo.

— ¿Cómo dices? — fue lo que pudo articular.

— Bueno solo te vi en el preescolar un momento cuando ibas de salida. Yo estaba en la oficina de la directora firmando mi contrato.

Kuroko quedo mudo, este chico lo había visto a la primera como si nada sin que él tuviera que hacer algo para hacerse notar. Eso era algo que nunca le había pasado.

— Si te hace sentir más cómodo puedes pagarme mañana, o si quieres hablamos mejor afuera — le dijo mirando hacia atrás donde había ya una larga fila de personas esperando pagar y que aparte miraba al pelirrojo como si estuviera hablando solo.

Si Kuroko pudiera demostrar sus emociones abiertamente en ese momento se habría sonrojado hasta parecer un semáforo, afortunadamente eso no le pesaba a él por lo que solo tomo la bolsa saliendo de la tienda con el pelirrojo detrás de él.

Una vez fuera de la tienda Kuroko se disponía a caminar, se sentía avergonzado y solo quería salir de ahí hasta que reparo en un minúsculo detalle, no tenía ni idea del nombre del apuesto joven que lo había estado ayudando.

— Este... ¿Cómo te llamas? — pregunto avergonzándose aún más, lo peor es que esta vez sí se notaba un leve, casi imperceptible sonrojo un su rostro pues había llegado a la siguiente escala de la vergüenza.

— Kagami Taiga, mucho gusto — dijo con una sonrisa y extendiendo su mano para estrechar la del chico de ojos celestes

— Kuroko Tetsuya — Respondió tomando la mano que se le ofrecía

Se estremeció un poco al tocar la mano del chico. Fue como una corriente eléctrica que le recorrió desde la mano hasta cada rincón de su cuerpo, soltó la mano agradeciendo de nuevo su inexpresividad.

— Bueno yo voy hacia este lado — dijo Kuroko

— ¿En serio? Yo también — dijo Kagami mientras comenzaba a caminar en la misma dirección.

Caminaron lado a lado alrededor de 3 calles en un cómodo silencio mientras Kuroko observaba a su acompañante. Estando así de cerca vio que era por lo menos 20 cm más alto que el con la piel bronceada como si viniera de la playa y se le hizo aún más apuesto. Comenzaba a divagar en sus pensamientos preguntándose por las preferencias del joven, sus gustos, e incluso ideando algún plan para ligarle aprovechando que le había prestado atención, cuando se tuvo que separar de él.

— Bueno yo doy vuelta en esta esquina — dijo el peliceleste

— Ok, yo sigo todavía un par de calles más adelante. Me dio gusto conocerte.

— A mí también Kagami-kun

Kagami hizo un gesto con la mano a modo de despedida y fue cuando cualquier esperanza con el chico guapo se desvaneció puesto que ahí descansando en su dedo anular brillando, como diciendo en letras invisibles FUERA DE TU ALCANCE, se encontraba un anillo de oro.

Si, Kagami Taiga era casado. Y al ver ese anillo lo único que venía a su mente un enorme letrero de "Prohibido tocar"

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí llego el asunto ojala alguien me diga que le parece, se que hay muchas personas a las que la pareja les gusta, otras a quienes se les hará trillado ojala alguien me deje saber lo que piensa.


	2. Chapter 2 Prohibido pensarte

Los personajes pertenecen a Tadatoshi Fujimaki yo solo los visualice en otras circunstancias.

Kuroko llego a su casa algo decaído por lo sucedido, hacia algo de tiempo que alguien no llamaba su atención y justo cuando alguien lo hacía resulto estar por completo fuera de sus posibilidades. Lo que ese anillo implicaba a ojos de Kuroko, era que el pelirrojo ni si quiera podría haberse fijado en él aunque no estuviera casado.

— Algo debe estar mal conmigo — decía en voz baja — tengo pésimo gusto, yo simplemente no aprendo — continuo recordando sus múltiples parejas anteriores de las cuales no tenía muy buenos recuerdos. Excepto cuando se lío con Akashi, que es actualmente su mejor amigo gracias al cielo, sabía perfectamente que tenerlo como enemigo no era una buena idea.

— Debí aceptado a Ogiwara cuando tuve la oportunidad. Era tan lindo conmigo, tan amable y duro tantos años pidiéndomelo. ¿Por qué demonios nunca pude enamorarme de él? Si le hubiera hecho caso no estaría en esta situación ahora — seguía diciendo mientras calentaba su cena.

— ¡Ah! — Soltó un largo suspiro y miro a su perro — Nigou, esto solo podría pasarme a mí, ¿habrá algo mal en mi cabeza?

Su precioso can solo lo miraba mientras le hablaba, con sus hermosos ojos idénticos a los de su amo.

— Debo dejar de pensar en ello, mañana le pagare lo de la comida y asunto arreglado. Sera un compañero más de trabajo, uno bastante sexy, pero solo un compañero más a fin de cuentas. Aunque no ni si quiera lo que estará haciendo en la escuela ni si quiera le pregunte.

Mientras Kuroko se trataba de convencer de que sería capaz de ver a Kagami como el compañero que te encanta mirar (por que siendo honesto nunca falta ya sea en la escuela, trabajo o en la casa el vecino que está buenísimo a la vista) Kagami Taiga tenía su propia situación que manejar.

— Ya llegue amor — Saludo apenas entrando a su apartamento.

— Bienvenido, ¿cómo te fue? — salió su esposo de una de las habitaciones con un delantal azul celeste puesto ya que estaba acomodando lo principal en una casa nueva, la habitación. Kagami desvió un poco la mirada, después de su encuentro de hoy le sería difícil ver ese color sin recordar al maestro.

— Muy bien, ya está firmado el contrato mañana conoceré a los maestros y al resto del equipo de construcción tanto supervisores como al personal y si todo sale bien me quedo para los siguientes dos, así como, siendo jefe de mantenimiento en el edificio principal.

— ¡Oh! Eso es estupendo. Bueno vamos a cenar que tengo hambre y todavía hay mucho que desempacar — le dijo su esposo señalando varias pilas de cajas aun cerradas.

— Está bien — le contesto Kagami dándole un sutil beso en los labios, apenas un roce, a su marido.

Su esposo se sorprendió por el toque tan suave y a la vez tan distante, puesto que era raro que le besara de ese modo, Taiga solía ser mucho más apasionado, sobre todo si, como decía le había ido tan bien, aunque Kagami ni se dio por aludido acerca de eso. Quien les viera pensaría que no le mencionó su encuentro con Kuroko por haberlo olvidado, era común para el maestro, pero no. Kagami no le mencionó simplemente porque no quiso hacerlo, el motivo era desconocido hasta para él mismo, ¿por qué tendrías que esconder algo tan simple como el hecho de que mientras comprabas la cena te encontraste con uno de los maestros que laboraba en la escuela donde empezaría a trabajar? No había motivo.

¿Por qué tendría que esconder que dicho maestro tenía problemas y le ayudó comprándole su cena? Nada fuera de lo común. Pero ¿por qué habría que esconder precisamente ese maestro era poseedor de unos hermosos ojos que parecían reflejar el cielo mismo invitándote a perderte en ellos?, si él ni si quiera pensaba eso. Y por supuesto que él no moría de ganas de ir a trabajar al día siguiente para volver a ver a ese chico de belleza divina. Claro que no, ya que él, Kagami Taiga era un hombre felizmente casado desde hace 5 años. Por lo que una vez terminada la cena y desempacado lo que hacía falta de acomodar en su pequeño departamento el NO tomó un baño solo diciéndole a su esposo que quería relajarse cuando se ofreció a entrar con él. Tampoco se fue a dormir temprano alegando que estaba cansado y que al día siguiente tendría que levantarse temprano, claro que no, tampoco fingió estar dormido para que su esposo no intentara tocarlo más de la cuenta, por supuesto que eso no paso. NO, el no hacia eso. Tampoco tenía una sola imagen en la mente que le hacía sentir una inmensa culpa ya que al cerrar los ojos y perderse en el lienzo oscuro detrás de sus párpados el NO tenía en frente suyo un par de pupilas azul celeste que lo miraban fijamente.

No eso no le pasaba a él o por lo menos eso quería creer.

Ok ahora la pregunta general respondo aquí. He escrito 4 capítulos sin nombrar a la pareja de Kagami porque la verdad aun no me decido lo he shipeado hasta con Furihata y aun no tengo el nombre, mis más fuertes y nada originales candidatos son Himuro y Kise aunque si alguien quiere sugerir otra persona (que no sea Aomine, y no es porque no me guste sino porque no se presta para el papel) me agradaría saber.

Para Kyo—chan

Gracias infinitas por tu comentario, aun no se me pasan los nervios de haber publicado algo pero me alegra que guste y el siguiente capítulo ya lo tengo completo solo me falta transcribirlo porque está en un cuaderno aun.

Mil gracias a quienes comentaron y si esto sigue así yo creo en uno o máximo dos días publico lo que sigue.


	3. Chapter 3 Prohibido Mirarte

**Aquí de nuevo como no voy a tener tiempo hasta la próxima semana por mis ensayos para la concomics, la escuela y el trabajo mejor dejo esto por ahora.**

**Los personajes pertenecen a Tadatoshi Fujimaki yo solo los visualice en otras circunstancias.**

Al día siguiente por la mañana Kuroko comenzaba la rutina de diario tratando de pensar lo menos posible en cierto pelirrojo, convenciéndose a sí mismo de que la emoción de aquello ya estaba pasando o por lo menos intentando creerlo. Pensando que tal vez el día de hoy ni si quera le notara por lo que encontraría la forma de llamar su atención para pagarle y seria todo. Se limitaría a verlo de lejos todos los días mientras envidiaba a la chica que pudiera pasar sus manos por esa maravillosa piel bronceada todas las noches.

Mientras en edificio a unas cuantas calles de distancia...

— Ya me voy amor, te veré en la noche, ¿hoy llegas tarde verdad?

— Si Taiga, aunque no mucho tal vez a las 10 ya esté aquí. Cuídate mucho — La pareja se despedía con un beso que aunque le dejo mejor sabor que el de la noche anterior aun así le hizo sentir algo extraño. Tenía un sabor distinto.

Kagami salió del apartamento camino al preescolar. Le habían contratado para supervisar junto con otras 4 personas un proyecto de ampliación y remodelación de la pequeña escuela para que para el siguiente ciclo escolar se pudieran impartir también clases de primaria. La escuela como tal tenía un terreno bastante amplio y el proyecto se haría en partes, una vez concluidos los nuevos salones, el jardín de niños se mudaría ahí para que se remodelara por completo el área que ahora ocupaba sin perder ni un día de clases puesto que los papas contaban con tener a sus hijos en la escuela para sus jornadas de trabajo. La planeación estaba totalmente hecha con un margen mínimo de error.

Él había venido desde Estados Unidos exclusivamente para ese proyecto, que acepto tan pronto como logro convencer a su esposo de regresar a Japón. La remuneración no era para nada mala por lo que barajándole bien las cartas a su marido este acepto no mucho después de la propuesta.

Caminaba algo distraído sin poder sacar de su mente esos hermosos y cristalinos ojos celestes que se habían grabado en su memoria, o ese estremecimiento que sintió al darle la mano. Debido a eso no pudo despedirse de él de la misma forma, se prohibió a si mismo volver a tocar esa suave y tersa piel blanca que le erizo todos y cada uno de los vellos de su piel al simple contacto.

Se perdía cada vez más en el recuerdo de las sensaciones que le provoco ese pequeño desconocido que era tan bello como un ángel hasta que algo lo trajo a la realidad, por no decir que se robó su completa atención y es que ahí, a unos cuantos metros de él, se encontraba el profesor de cabello celeste que tanto había merodeado sus pensamientos desde la primera vez que lo vio saliendo de la escuela, por lo que apresuro su paso para darle alcance.

— Kuroko — le llamo sin pensarlo mucho, cosa que era su costumbre

Esa voz le crispo los nervios y le dio un sobresalto, ahora comprendía como se sentían las personas a su alrededor. Apenas estaba mentalizándose para verlo y el magnífico destino le llevaba hasta él sin previo aviso, además ¿cómo cojones es que le había visto en plena calle? Agradeciendo infinitamente el control que tenía sobre sus emociones colocó la cara más inexpresiva de su repertorio y volteo para saludar cordialmente.

— Buenos días Kagami-kun — Dijo Kuroko mientras sus miradas se encontraron y un ambiente algo extraño pero agradable los envolvía, para comenzar a caminar hacia el trabajo en una pequeña burbuja de comodidad.

Cuando llegaron la directora Masako los reunió a todos para realizar las presentaciones correspondientes puesto que no quería que maestros o alumnos creyeran que había extraños merodeando por la escuela.

Ese día Kuroko se dedicó a asistir al profesor encargado de los niños más pequeños, donde normalmente pasaba sus días cuando no estaba de suplente en otro grupo, ya que los niños eran muy inquietos pero con su presencia ligera parecían relajarse.

Aprovechando que los niños tomaban su siesta, el profesor titular le encargo sacar fotocopias de las hojas que utilizarían para las siguientes actividades del día. Cuando Kuroko iba regresando con su paquete de copias con su mente por fin centrada única y exclusivamente en los niños y las sonrisas que pondrían cuando vieran sus hojas para colorear, de nuevo el destino se encargó de cruzar su camino con su divino tormento de ojos carmesí, que había ido a rectificar unos detalles con la directora. Ninguno dijo nada, el pelirrojo le saludo con una cálida sonrisa que le arrebato el aliento, ¿acaso ese hombre tenía idea de los sexy que era? y más importante aún, ¿cómo es que podía verle sin si quiera hacer esfuerzo?

Disimuladamente inclino la cabeza simulando una pequeña reverencia pero era más que nada para cubrir esa sonrisa que había escapado de su control dibujándose en sus labios sin permiso alguno, sin embargo a pesar de sus intentos esa sonrisa no pasó desapercibida para el pelirrojo, como nada en su persona lo hacía.

El efecto que provoco fue tal que el resto del día el pelirrojo no logro borrarlo de su mente, regresando a trabajar con un excelente humor. Aunque el trabajo de Kagami era solo supervisar que las cosas se hicieran, a él le encantaba mezclarse en la construcción, conocer mejor a aquellos con quienes trabajaba, darse una idea de con quienes podía contar realmente, o a quienes asignar tal o cual tarea para que todo se desarrollara lo mejor posible.

Le gustaban ese tipo de proyectos, apoyar en la construcción de escuelas, hospitales, albergues, le hacía sentir que estaba aportando algo, que ayudaba en algo a la sociedad, a las personas, le hacía sentir pleno. Al final del día salió tarde ya que al ser el primer día tenían que organizarse. Sabía que ya no alcanzaría al profesor con ojos de cielo por lo que se dirigió directo por algo de comer ya que su esposo no estaría en casa y no quería cenar solo en el departamento, normalmente cuando su marido llegaba tarde ya había cenado por lo que solo debía ocuparse de su voraz apetito. Pero maravilloso destino le tenía una pequeña sorpresa con cara de ángel preparada para esa tarde-noche.

Justo cuando se disponía a entrar al Maji Burger que estaba cerca de pequeña escuela se encuentra con nuestro querido maestro asistente de cabello celeste que iba saliendo del lugar, cargando un vaso con el letrero MilkShake escrito verticalmente en diferentes idiomas en sus manos, el joven profesor se detuvo abruptamente al verlo y cuando sus miradas se cruzaron de nuevo esa burbuja que los envolvía volvió a aparecer aislándolos de todo lo demás.

— Buenas noches Kagami-Kun — Dijo comenzando a beber de su malteada para distraerse con algo.

— Buenas Noches Kuroko. Voy a cenar, ¿quieres acompañarme? — Dijo de nuevo sin detenerse a pensar mucho antes de decirlo, pero así era él, impulsivo, aunque esta vez parecía diferente, solo quería alargar ese pequeño encuentro con el joven de cabello celeste.

Kuroko lo miraba fijamente a pesar de que su rostro a la vista de la mayoría parecía no reflejar emoción alguna, Kagami lo veía en sus ojos. Estaba dudando.

— Anda, no quiero cenar solo, si quieres te invito — insistió el pelirrojo.

Kuroko despego sus labios del popote de su malteada para contestar y ese gesto puso a Kagami nervioso por algún motivo.

— Le acompaño a cambio de que no me invite puesto que aún le debo mi cena de ayer.

— No hay problema por eso pero… ¿podrías no ser tan formal conmigo no soy tan viejo sabes? — le contesto entrando al local siendo seguido por el educador.

— No lo sé — contesto el maestro — solo se tu nombre y que trabajas en la remodelación de la escuela.

— Bueno, cena conmigo y sabrás más de mí, pero no revelare mis secretos sin recibir algún secreto tuyo a cambio — Dijo de nuevo sin pensar en lo insinuante de sus palabras.

Kuroko se sintió avergonzado al escuchar el tono de complicidad que creyó distinguir en la palabra secreto.

Ingresaron al establecimiento e hicieron fila para poder ordenar algo, Kagami trataba de convencer al maestro que le dejara invitarle algo en compensación por el tiempo que le estaba quitando. Kuroko mientras seguía renuente despegando los labios de la pajilla de su malteada para dar negativas y volviendo a consumir su preciado batido. Justo cuando la última persona antes de ellos se estaba retirando se escuchó un sonido proveniente del vaso de Kuroko haciendo notar que su contenido se había agotado. El cambio en la mirada de Kuroko hizo que Kagami sonriera triunfal puesto que acababa de descubrir que podría invitarle al chico y estaba casi seguro que no se negaría.

Llegaron a la caja y lo primero que ordeno Kagami fue una malteada dirigiendo su mirada a Kuroko para que eligiera el sabor.

— Vainilla — le dijo en un susurro derrotado, no podía negarse a una malteada gratis.

Una malteada de vainilla y 16 hamburguesas sencillas — Ordeno sorprendiendo a la chica que tomaba la orden así como el profesor.

— ¿Quieres tomar asiento mientras espero la orden y ya te alcanzo?

— ¿Y si no me encuentras? — le pregunto el más bajo pensado aun que era casualidad que el joven pelirrojo lo encontrara tan fácilmente.

— No te preocupes te encontraría donde fuera — Fue la respuesta que recibió y volteándose más por vergüenza se dirigió a buscar una mesa.

Tomo asiento en una mesa junto a la gran vitrina que daba a la calle, le gustaba ver a las personas pasar sin ser notado, ser una sombra para los demás, ser invisible en medio de tanta gente, aunque ahora no era del todo invisible y eso en algún lugar de su remedado corazón también le agradaba.

_Las personas pasan de largo sin si quiera verme, sin notarme, sin saber de mi existencia excepto tú. — _Era la idea que rondaba en su cabeza

**Lo dejo hasta aquí porque si lo sigo no llego al ensayo y en cuanto pueda agregare lo demás gracias mil por sus rw creo que poquito a poquito agarro confianza para seguir con la historia y espero la verdad que les siga gustando**


	4. Chapter 4 Prohibido negarse

Kuroko no Basket y sus personajes pertenecen a Tadatoshi Fujimaki yo solo los visualice en otro papel

– Perdona por hacerte esperar tardaron bastante – Llegó Kagami sacándolo de sus pensamientos

– No te preocupes, ¿te parece bien aquí o buscamos en otro lado?

– Este lugar es perfecto – Kagami dejó la malteada y una hamburguesa frente a Kuroko.

Duraron un par de minutos discutiendo porque Kuroko no quería tomar la hamburguesa hasta que finalmente accedió ante las exigencias (suplicas) del pelirrojo.

El maestro no solía conversar mucho, pero en este caso la plática fluyo de manera natural, charlaban amenamente dándose a conocer un poco más, como el hecho de que Kuroko cumplió 22 ese año, o que Kagami cumpliría 25 el próximo 2 de agosto o que a ambos les gustaba el básquet.

Supo que Kagami vivió en América por 15 años antes de volver a Japón. Le contó también que era arquitecto pero que no le gustaba solo quedarse mirando, que había participado en una enorme cantidad de proyectos ya que desde adolescente se unía como voluntario en las construcciones, sobre todo escuelas y hospitales, algo que enterneció al menor ya que eran pocas las personas que hacían eso sin remuneración, solo por el hecho de ayudar.

Kuroko le contó que vivía solo desde los 16 años ya que jamás se llevó muy bien con sus padres, así que trabajando desde que tenía 14 juntó en 2 años lo necesario para ser independiente. Le hablo sobre su más grande defecto, y es que no solo era demasiado directo sino que cuando estaba con amigos de verdad de confianza el chico era bastante malhablado soltando groserías y palabrotas cada dos por tres y peor si le hacían enojar. Le dijo de su amado y único compañero peludo que viva con él desde preparatoria.

El pelirrojo le contó que en algún momento quiso ser bombero, pero al final le llamo más la atención este trabajo por las diferentes oportunidades de ayudar a los demás. Le hablo de su "respeto" a los perros, cosa que solo una persona sabia puesto que siempre se hacia el valiente en presencia de alguien más, el mismo se sorprendió por estar contando ese hecho como si nada a una persona que apenas conocía.

Parecían datos dichos muy al azar pero quedaban grabados a fuego en la memoria del otro, algo que en ese momento no parecían notar pero que se darían cuenta con el tiempo.

Hablaron del actual proyecto de la escuela, de cómo planeaban desarrollarlo, el hablar por tanto tiempo había acrecentado su interés en el joven arquitecto, logrando que le gustara aún más de lo que lo hacía, hasta que un gesto del mismo pelirrojo rompió la burbuja que los envolvía haciendo que la realidad le diera de golpe.

Kagami había recargado las manos en la mesa durante un instante pero ese instante fue suficiente para que de nuevo las orbes celestes se posaran sobre en esa brillante argolla, recordándole que ese hermoso espécimen humano era inalcanzable.

– Creo que ya debo irme – dijo repentinamente el de ojos celestes.

Aunque lo había dicho solo por la incomodidad de haber visto el anillo de Kagami al haber volteado a ver el reloj de su celular se dio cuenta de que pasaban de las 11 de la noche, llevaban poco más de 4 horas en ese lugar.

Kagami se sorprendió por la hora y su instinto sobre protector (llamémoslo de ese modo) le decía que no debía dejar que el joven maestro se fuera solo. Era noche, el maestro era hermoso y la calle peligrosa a esas horas, él debía acompañarlo y asegurarse de que llegara bien. No tenía nada que ver con el hecho de que no quisiera despedirse de él, o que disfrutara de su compañía como jamás lo había hecho, sólo quería asegurarse de que llegara sano y salvo a su casa.

– Te acompaño – esa costumbre de decir lo que venía a su cabeza lo metería en problemas un día.

– No es necesario, estaré bien, además supongo que te están esperando – contesto el peliceleste.

Kagami noto la tristeza en sus ojos comprendiendo el comentario, para esa hora su esposo ya tenía tiempo de haber llegado a casa, además su celular no había dejado de vibrar dentro de su bolsillo pero estaba tan absorto conociendo más a ese pequeño ángel que ignoro el aparato olímpicamente

– No fue una pregunta, no quiero que te pase nada por hacerme compañía hasta tan tarde, por lo que quiero asegurarme de que estés bien.

Kuroko vio en los ojos borgoña la determinación de lo que decía, sabía que aunque le diera el argumento más lógico y razonable de la historia, nada le haría cambiar de opinión así que suspiro derrotado por segunda vez desde su encuentro y se limitó a caminar a la salida del local siendo seguido por el pelirrojo.

Iban caminado en silencio, aunque esta vez era algo incómodo, Kuroko quería ya terminar con ello y de paso terminar de romper esas pequeñas pero existentes esperanzas con el más alto así que comenzó con el tema que había estado evitando desde su encuentro horas antes.

– Kagami–kun, ¿cuánto llevas casado?

– 5 años – contestó de manera mecánica, al ser una pregunta que le habían hecho bastante en los últimos dos días.

– Quiere decir que te casaste muy joven, ¿cómo es que sucedió?

Ese era un tema que hubiera preferido no tocar, mucho menos con el maestro pero se limito a contestar, tal vez podría aclarar sus ideas.

– Conocí a Tatsuya cuando era niño, después de llegar a Estados Unidos aun no dominaba bien el idioma por lo que no tenía amigos, pero tuve la suerte de encontrarlo un día mientras caminaba a la escuela, el me ayudo con el idioma, y me presento a otros niños y comenzó nuestra amistad, esto fue cuando tenía 9 años. A los 15 me definí al igual que él y nos hicimos pareja y 5 años después, aparentemente seguros de lo que queríamos y estando en un país donde el matrimonio entre dos hombres es legal simplemente nos casamos – no quería dar más detalles al respecto hablar de su pareja con el maestro le incomodaba sobremanera.

Kuroko estaba en shock, él había pensado a Kagami casado con una chica linda alta, con belleza sin par, y lo que este le decía era que estaba casado con un hombre, no sabia si alegrarse o decepcionarse aun mas de la situación en la que se encontraba.

– ¿Aquí es donde das vuelta no? – Le pregunto Kagami sacándolo de su ensimismamiento.

– Si, son dos calles más adelante por esta misma acera.

Ambos continuaron caminando en silencio, Kagami ya no podía soportarlo, y si el maestro se alejaba, no quería que eso pasara pero ¿Por qué?

– Disculpa si te incomodó lo que acabo de contarte, no me gustaría que te distanciaras por ese motivo pero si así lo deseas…

Kagami estaba interpretando su silencio de la forma más equivocada posible, le asustaba pensar que el profesor fuera de mente tan cerrada, y que no pudieran continuar su pequeña "amistad".

– No es eso, es solo que pensaba que es lo único que le envidio al país donde creciste – contestó – Poder casarte con la persona que amas sin importar el género debe ser hermoso – termino de decir, recordaba a sus mejores amigo, todos tenían pareja pero obviamente no estaban casados, aunque quisieran estarlo, en especial Kise que parecía una colegiala enamorada desde que se juntó con Aomine.

Kagami noto la tristeza de fondo en esa afirmación, y de nuevo malinterpretando lo que implicaba, se sintió triste y a la vez algo de celoso ¿Acaso el peliceleste estaba enamorado? ¿Tenía una relación con alguien? Y aun si así fuera ¿Por qué estaba celoso? Él estaba casado y el maestro era completamente libre hasta donde habían hablado. No pudo controlar su curiosidad así que solo pregunto.

– Tú, ¿quisieras casarte con alguien?

– No, pero varios de mis amigos si, y estoy seguro de que te tendrían envidia.

– ¿Por qué no quisieras casarte? – ahora estaba aún más curioso.

– Porque aquí solo podría con una mujer y no me atraen, además no estoy enamorado, jamás lo he estado, si he sentido el enamoramiento pero no conozco el amor.

Kagami se relajó ante esa afirmación, pensaba que el maestro era demasiado joven para sentir el amor, el mismo ya no sabía lo que era, y empezaba a desear que el maestro jamás se enamorara.

– Llegamos Kagami-kun – Dijo el más bajo señalando el edificio donde vivía.

– Te dejo en tu puerta y me voy – Habló sin pensar de nuevo.

– No soy ningún niño, creo que puedo llegar al 6to piso por mi cuenta.

– No importa si no eres un niño, soy mayor que tú y debes respetar a tus mayores.

– Si usted lo dice Kagami-sempai – contesto Kuroko con tono de broma aunque su cara no cambio para nada pero sus ojos mostraban diversión, sacando una leve risa a Kagami, empezaba a conocer mejor las facetas ocultas del maestro y le encantaban.

Subieron el ascensor y justo como había dicho lo dejó en la entrada de su departamento, no quería dejarle pero era tarde y su teléfono no había dejado de vibrar en más de 1 hora, seguro se le armaría grande cuando llegara pero cada minuto que pudiera pasar con el joven educador ciertamente lo valía.

Kuroko por su parte dudaba, tampoco quería esa despedida y se notaba en sus ojos, sus miradas estaban conectadas, no querían decir adiós, no quería decir hasta mañana, querían permanecer juntos un poco más de tiempo pero eso era imposible y lo sabían.

Contra todo pronóstico, Kuroko fue quien rompió la conexión de sus miradas, volteo para con la llave quitar el seguro de la puerta y retiro la llave guardándola de nuevo, antes de girar la perilla para entrar volvió a mirar a Kagami, se acercó un poco y colocándose de puntillas, le susurro un "buenas noches" finalizando con un beso en la mejilla mientras un ligero sonrojo teñía su rostro.

Todo paso tan rápido que Kagami no pudo reaccionar pero cuando le vio colocar las plantas de sus pies completamente en el suelo, el brillo de esos hermosos ojos contorneado por ese ligero sonrojo su corazón latió a mil por segundo, acelerando durante el instante que le tomo al profesor dar la vuelta, entrar a su departamento y cerrar la puerta.

Kagami se quedó petrificado, nunca había sentido tantas emociones como desde que conoció al maestro, Y ahora le llegaba esta nueva sensación. Cuando por fin pudo reaccionar se fue de ahí a paso lento sin decir nada.

Kuroko no se retiró de la puerta hasta que escucho los pasos del otro alejarse, fue entonces que soltó todo el aire que sin saber estaba conteniendo durante la despedida. Sabía que lo que había hecho estaba mal, que era inapropiado y que era inmoral meterse entre dos personas, pero en ese momento no pensaba mucho las cosas solo actuó. Pero bueno, tal vez después de eso lograra alejar a ese hombre prohibido para que su vida pudiera volver a ser normal.

Kagami salió del edificio con calma, pero apenas puso un pie en la calle comenzó a correr tan rápido como sus pies le llevaran a casa. Tenía que volver con su esposo, debía volver con su esposo, sin embargo, no quería, su mente e decía aléjate, pero su cuerpo y su corazón le gritaban ¡regresa! Al unísono. Por primera vez le hizo caso a su mente.

Cuando por fin llego a su casa vio la molestia reflejada en el rostro de su hermoso esposo de cabello negro como la noche, cosa extraña en él, ya que normalmente era bastante serio e indiferente. Solo atino a abrazarle, no quería pelear o discutir, no quería nada, solo sacarse esa culpa que le ahogaba a pesar de no haber cometido falta alguna, se sentía el peor de los traidores, por la revolución de sentimientos que le ocasiono el maestro con su tacto y se sentía peor por haber ignorado su teléfono.

Sin dar ni un momento a replicas le dio un beso tan intenso que era asfixiante, de un momento a otro sintió que la piel le ardía, esa noche tomo a su esposo y lo hizo suyo hasta que su cuerpo ya no pudo más, fue la sesión de sexo más intensa y pasional que hayan tenido en su vida de pareja, lo que no ayudó mucho a librarle de culpa ya que tras cada caricia que entregaba o recibía cerraba los ojos visualizando al educador bajo su cuerpo. Apretaba la mandíbula con toda la fuerza que le era posible y su cuerpo se tensaba una y otra vez para no gritar, gemir o susurrar el nombre que inundaba sus pensamientos y daba vueltas una y otra vez en su cabeza:

Kuroko Tetsuya

Para él, ese chico de piel cremosa y ojos de cielo ya no era más su ángel sino su demonio personal que le seducía e incitaba con cada gesto de su inexpresivo rostro.


	5. Chapter 5 Prohibido desearte

Se levantó cansado como nunca lo había estado en su vida, en un gesto "considerado" dejo dormir un poco más a Tatsuya pues sabía que debería estar en peores condiciones que él mismo y aprovechando que entraba algo tarde a trabajar, simplemente le dejó descansar aunque fuera más para evitar que comenzara a cuestionarle sobre ¿por qué llego a media noche? o ¿por qué no le contestaba el teléfono? o ¿por qué habían tenido sexo como si el mundo se fuera a terminar?, porque si, para Kagami estaba claro que la noche anterior no había hecho el amor con su pareja, eso había sido sexo puro, en toda la extensión de la palabra y debido a ello se sentían la peor basura del mundo.

Después de una refrescante ducha con agua fría preparo su desayuno dejando el de su marido listo y envuelto para que mantuviera el calor tanto tiempo como se lo permitiera el ambiente, se despidió dejando un beso en la frente del hermoso joven de cabello azabache y salió de casa a la misma hora que el día anterior y de igual forma se encontró con el joven profesor, apenas le vio su rostro hasta ese momento ensombrecido por la culpa , se iluminó como si estando en una oscura noche de tormenta, todo calmara de repente y se asomara la luz de la luna por entre las nubes iluminando lo que era negrura total.

Cualquier rastro de pesar, de culpa o de su misma pareja habían desaparecido siendo reemplazados por el recuerdo de esos hermosos ojos azules rodeados por un tenue sonrojo después de haberle besado la mejilla.

Le llamo y de nuevo fueron caminando juntos al trabajo despidiéndose con solo la mirada apenas llegaron ya que el más alto tenía que rodear el edificio para llegar al área de construcción.

Sabía que no debería acercarse a él de nuevo, él ya tenía a alguien, así lo había decidido hace mucho tiempo pero no podía evitar la atracción que sentía hacia el joven de ojos celestes, porque era solo atracción ¿verdad? Aun así no pudo evitar acercársele en cuanto le vio.

Paso la mayor parte de la mañana buscando un pretexto para ir con la directora y de paso encontrarse con él en los pasillos o algo, para poder admirar esos ojos que le atormentaban dormido o despierto, tenía dos días de conocerlo, demonios. ¿Cómo es que alguien que recién conoces puede meterse debajo de tu piel en tan poco tiempo? No lo sabía, pero sabía que ese chico lo había logrado.

Al llegar, Kuroko volvió a ayudar con los más pequeños, su mente divagaba, pensó que con el acercamiento de la noche anterior habría logrado alejar al pelirrojo pero no fue así, había demostrado que sus intenciones no eran para nada inocentes y, sin embargo, en la mañana que le vio, de nuevo le había saludado con esa sonrisa que le atontaba y hacia que dejara de respirar. ¿Acaso ese hombre no sabía lo que eso podía hacerle a su cordura?

Aun ahora cada vez que le recordaba prácticamente dejaba de respirar, maldito deseo que se apoderaba de su cuerpo encerrando su conciencia y su razón en algún lugar oscuro tanto de su mente como de su corazón sin posibilidades de escape.

Como resistirse a algo que mente y corazón decidieron querer en mutuo acuerdo. Pero no era correcto, estaba prohibido coquetear con un hombre casado y él lo sabía pero era absolutamente irresistible para ambos, caía en un abismo del cual sería más difícil salir mientras más hondo cayeran. Pero… ¿Qué pasaba si no querías salir, si querías caer hasta el fondo?

Había recibido una llamada de Tatsuya, reclamándole por no haberle despertado pero se calmó un poco cuando le respondió que quería dejarlo descansar, que entendía que trabajaba hasta tarde, en fin, una larga lista de motivos que le hacían quedar como el marido perfecto, ¿desde cuándo se había vuelto tan bueno mintiendo?

Con un "Te Amo" algo seco, concluyo la llamada siendo observado por cada una de las personas a su alrededor, por lo que tuvo que recurrir a medidas que normalmente no utilizaba con sus compañeros (ya que para él eso eran todos sus subordinados) y endureciendo su mirada le dio a entender a todos los presentes que lo mejor era que volvieran a trabajar.

Por fin, llegando el recreo de los infantes, también llego su oportunidad de verlo ya que TODOS los maestros salían también para cuidar a los pequeños. Con el pretexto de revisar los avances del proyecto con la directora él y otro de los supervisores se dirigieron al edificio principal.

Ahí estaba, al otro lado del patio, le vio y antes de si quiera darse cuenta sus miradas ya se habían encontrado, justo en ese momento una sonrisa radiante ilumino su rostro, el mal humor que acarreaba desde la llamada de su marido se esfumo en ese mismo instante. La ansiedad que Kuroko había sentido durante la mañana también había desaparecido y sin saberlo o quererlo le devolvió la sonrisa, algo más sutil, pero fue la más bella, más hermosa y más radiante que el pelirrojo hubiera visto jamás. Continuaron mirándose unos momentos más con toda la discreción que su felicidad les permitiera hasta que se perdieron de vista, sin embargo esa sensación de felicidad permanecería en sus adentros durante el resto del día.

El día continuo su curso y termino su jornada sin inconvenientes, saliendo más temprano que el día anterior y notando que había aun algunos niños, decidió esperar a que todos se fueran sabiendo por su plática del día anterior que el educador que "atraía su atención" se quedaba siempre hasta que todos los niños se hubieran ido.

Al poco tiempo se retiraron todos los pequeños y la mayoría de los maestros hasta que por fin le había visto salir. Caminaron juntos hasta el Maji*Burger , comieron juntos sin negativas por parte del maestro sabiendo que Kagami insistiría hasta que aceptara, ¿para que perder el tiempo discutiendo si podía aprovecharlo charlando con él? O podía simplemente deleitar sus pupilas con la imagen del arquitecto.

Esta vez no permitieron que se les hiciera tan tarde, Kagami no tentaría más a su suerte, al igual que el día anterior le acompaño hasta su casa dejándolo justo frente a la puerta de su departamento, al llegar le miro expectante, quería que el joven educador se despidiera de el de la misma forma que lo había hecho la noche anterior y mientras le miraba esperando ese sublime roce de sus labios que jamás llegó, se preguntaba ¿por qué lo deseaba tanto?, la pregunta daba vueltas en su cabeza mermando su atención, la imagen del maestro desapareciendo tras la puerta con un simple "Buenas Noches Kagami-kun" había dado por terminada esa noche para él.

Kagami se quedó estático un momento, de verdad deseaba despedirse del educador con ese toque que le estremecía el cuerpo entero, él sabía que no debería ser así, soltando un pesado suspiro camino con lentitud hasta su propio apartamento, había llegado a las 9:25, tomo un baño y se fue a dormir sin si quiera esperar a que su esposo regresara de trabajar a las 10:00. Sus ideas se estaban aclarando y el rumbo de sus pensamientos no le gustaba. Ya no tenía dudas, se estaba enamorando del maestro y lo había visto en sus ojos, no le era indiferente pero tenía que mantenerlo en secreto puesto que él hace tiempo decidió hacer su vida con alguien más, amaba a Tatsuya ¿cierto? Entonces ¿Por qué lo de la noche anterior? ¿Porque la ansiedad al no recibir ese beso por parte del maestro? Esto no estaba bien.

¿Qué pasa cuando has conocido a la persona perfecta para ti? Que te llena por completo, te complementa en su totalidad, que acelera tu corazón e impulsa tus emociones al límite, después de haber decido entregarle tu vida a alguien más.


	6. Chapter 6 Prohibido Besarte

Los Kuroko no basket y sus personajes pertenecen a Tadatoshi Fujimaki yo solo los visualice en otro papel

Pasaban los días en esa misma rutina yendo juntos al trabajo, regresando juntos a casa pasando por algo de comer para concluir dejando al educador en su departamento para después dirigirse al propio antes de que Tatsuya llegara, lo extraño es que llegaba directamente a ducharse y dormir o si permanecía despierto nunca se dio cuenta de que su esposo llegaba cada vez más tarde. El solo tenía una persona en mente. Todos los días le dejaba en la puerta de su departamento esperando un contacto que no llegaba regresando frustrado a su casa.

Cuando Tatsuya lo encontraba despierto no dudaba ni un segundo para besarle y poseerlo como si no hubiera un mañana, por lo menos las primeras 2 semanas, sin embargo, todas y cada una de las veces que se entregaban era sexo nada más, él lo sentía, y su cabeza solo tenía lugar para un joven de menos de 1.70 de piel blanca y ojos azules. Su marido era hermoso, su belleza física era sin igual siendo más alto que el promedio, con su hermosa piel blanca que contrastaba con ese cabello negro como la noche su ojos oscuros e incluso el coqueto lunar que adornaba su ojo derecho todo en una armonía perfecta haciéndole de verdad maravilloso a la vista y sin duda también su personalidad era atrayente. Pero ahora su corazón ya no se aceleraba al verle, su piel ya no se estremecía a su tacto y con el pasar de los días esto se hacía cada vez más y más claro para él por lo que fue poniendo distancia hasta ya no tocarse.

Los días se fueron convirtiendo en semanas y estas al igual pasaron sin contacto alguno, Kagami estaba un poco desesperado, platicaban sí, pero desde el día que beso su mejilla no se había dado mayor contacto que sus conversaciones y alguna que otra sonrisa que se escapaba de los labios del educador haciéndole arder el cuerpo entero. Así paso el tiempo llegando pronto al mes de Agosto específicamente el día 2 siendo este un viernes. Esa semana se habían empezado las entrevistas para los maestros que iniciarían clases el próximo curso con la primaria.

El proyecto de ampliación iba de maravilla creciendo a pasos agigantados, de hecho el progreso era tal que llevaban un poco de ventaja al calendario para entrega.

Kagami se había dirigido con la directora como cada viernes para presentarle los avances en la construcción y de regreso como siempre buscaba al maestro pero cuando le encontró no le gustó nada lo que vio. Kuroko iba platicando muy alegre con otro joven algo más alto que el educador.

Cuando se encontraron le saludo, mientras andaban, no pudiendo contenerse, en lugar de su saludo silencioso de siempre le llamo por su nombre.

– Kuroko

– Buenas tardes Kagami-kun – se quedaron callados un momento y el ambiente se volvía tenso. Quien rompió el silencio fue el desconocido

– Hola soy Ogiwara Shigehiro mucho gusto, ¿eres amigo de Tetsuya?

– Sí, soy Kagami Taiga – el escuchar el primer nombre del maestro de los labios de un extraño le hizo rabiar y odió tener que tragarse todo ello puesto que no tenía derecho a decir nada.

– Bueno Tetsuya, me tengo que ir espero verte pronto y no hasta que empiece de maestro aquí – le dijo el muchacho al joven profesor y se retiró – un gusto en conocerte Kagami-san

Antes de irse abrazo al maestro dándole un beso en la mejilla frente a sus ojos y el impotente observó, sin poder hacer nada. El muchacho se despidió de él con un gesto despreocupado de la mano al cual no respondió y sólo le miró marcharse.

– Kagami–kun hoy yo pago la cena

El pelirrojo lo miro con una incógnita en el rostro

– Hoy es especial – fue todo lo que dijo y se acercó al aula de la que estaba encargado.

Kuroko sabía que era cumpleaños de Kagami y al no saber que regalarle sin que se viera muy comprometedor lo único que vino a su mente fue pagar la abundante cena que el mayor consumía todas las noches.

El más alto acepto más por cortesía, que el peliceleste le quisiera dar un regalo, así fuera invitarlo a comer le hacía inmensamente feliz. Terminada la cena y su conversación, se aventuraron al departamento del de ojos celeste como todos los días, el arquitecto iba algo inquieto por la situación a pesar de sentirse contento, el haber visto como el maestro era abrazado por alguien más, así como el beso que aquel chico le había dado en la mejilla le había molestado, y lo que más odiaba de todo eran sus irracionales celos. Él no tenía por qué estar celoso, él estaba casado ¡por Dios! Pero aun así, a pesar de la belleza de Tatsuya, de lo que había (si, había) sentido por él todo el tiempo que han estado juntos y que su esposo siempre ha sido popular llamando la atención de hombres y mujeres por igual, jamás en la vida sintió ni la milésima parte de los celos que ese día se habían apoderado de él.

Podía preguntarle al profesor que relación tenía con el extraño ¿o no? A fin de cuentas eran "amigos", que dolorosa se volvía esa palabra cuando se refería a su hermoso acompañante.

Estaba feliz por su compañía, pero a la vez estaba molesto, su personalidad normalmente le guiaba a hablar o actuar antes de pensar, cosa que debía frenar constantemente desde que había conocido al maestro, primero porque lo que quería decirle y/o hacerle no correspondía con lo que debería ser, si, se había dejado llevar físicamente con su esposo pero debía callar siempre, para ni si quiera susurrar el nombre del educador cada vez que llegaba al orgasmo.

Él mismo comenzaba a notar sus cambios en su propia casa que ya ni si quiera sentía como tal, se sentía un extraño ahí, durmiendo con un desconocido. Su lugar ya se encontraba junto al maestro, ese era ya el único momento del día en que se sentía cómodo.

Llegaron a la entrada del departamento del educador.

– Buenas noches Kagami-kun – Se despidió Kuroko, como de costumbre.

– ¿Eso es todo? – dijo nuevamente sin pensarlo mucho, había cosas que no cambiarían por más que lo intentara

– ¿A qué te refieres Kagami–kun?

– Es que pensé que por ser mi cumpleaños me darías un abrazo – contesto rascando ligeramente su mejilla con algo de nerviosismo, no se creía lo que estaba diciendo

El maestro se ruborizo al instante ante la afirmación lo había pensado pero sabía que no era buena idea, abrazarle implicaba cercanía, contacto, algo que había limitado a la palabra **prohibido **desde que le había besado la mejilla hace unos meses. Lo observo durante unos momentos con la duda reflejándose en sus cristalinos ojos azules, pero cuando el pelirrojo abrió los brazos en una muda invitación, su conciencia simplemente tomo el primer avión y se fue de vacaciones dejando que su cuerpo se moviera libremente por su cuenta y pasando sus brazos por la cintura del pelirrojo acorto la distancia que los separaba.

Kagami pasó los brazos por sobre los hombros de Kuroko rodeando su menudo cuerpo y dejando sus manos acariciar la espalda del más pequeño.

Ambos se estremecieron al momento causando que se abrazaran aun con más fuerza, en lugar de un par de segundos que es lo que normalmente dura un abrazo entre amigos, este se extendió por varios minutos mientras ambos se embriagaban del calor y la esencia que despedía el otro.

A los muchos minutos se separaron, poniendo entre ellos la distancia exclusivamente necesaria para mirar los ojos del otro, gran error.

Kuroko lo miraba fijamente, estaba sonrojado, pero no era tenue como había visto en otras ocasiones, sus mejillas estaban teñidas de un carmín bastante notorio, sus ojos brillaban y sus labios se curvaban en una involuntaria y sincera sonrisa de felicidad pura, y lo peor fue cuando en un susurro le dijo esas dos palabras: "Feliz Cumpleaños"; su garganta estaba seca posiblemente de nervios así que el susurro fue apenas audible pero fue todo lo que Kagami necesito para que su autocontrol se fuera al demonio, ya no podía manejar tenerle tan cerca sin tocarle y moviéndose por puro instinto soltó la espalda del peliceleste, coloco sus manos en las sonrosadas mejillas del joven y sin dudar ni un instante cerro sus ojos y beso sus labios como hace tanto quería hacerlo, primero leve, presionando solo un poco para sentirlos.

Las manos del profesor que se habían deslizado a las costillas del más alto mientras se miraban, ahora se pasearon por los marcados pectorales del pelirrojo hasta llegar a su cuello abrazándose a él para mantenerse de ese modo tanto como fuera posible.

Se quedaron así solo unos momentos antes de comenzar a mover sus labios al compás del otro con una sincronía tal que nadie creería que era la primera vez que se besaban, estaban conectados de algún modo, el beso no se cortaba, en vez de eso se hacía cada vez más intenso, Kagami aprovechó para bajar sus manos aferrándose a la cintura de Kuroko para acercarlo más a él, por la sorpresa de ese acto Kuroko abrió un poco más sus labios, solo fue un segundo, segundo que Kagami utilizo para colar su lengua por entre los mismos volviendo el beso más apasionado, más profundo, más intenso, y mientras sus lenguas se acariciaban una a la otra en una danza sin igual, sus labios se moldaban a la perfección, como si su lugar siempre hubiera sido ese.

Segundos, minutos, quien sabe, un beso no se puede medir en tiempo, siguieron disfrutando, degustando, el dulce sabor de la saliva del otro mezclada con la propia hasta que sus pulmones les exigieron separarse. El beso por fin se rompió y sin soltarle Kagami junto su frente con la de Kuroko aun con los ojos cerrados, no se atrevían a mirarse, aún tenían la respiración agitada y el corazón acelerado sabía que eso era algo que no debió pasar pero ninguno de los dos se arrepentía.

– Esto… esto es… – trataba de articular Kagami con la respiración aun entrecortada.

– Imposible – le dijo el chico de ojos celestes, con la voz seria, como rara vez le había escuchado desde que le conocía.

Por fin abrió los ojos mirando al más joven recargado en la puerta (¿en qué momento llegaron ahí? ni se dio cuenta) aun con los ojos cerrados, su pecho subía y bajaba también por la falta de aire. El joven de cabello celeste era un mundo de nuevas experiencias para él, control, celos, excitación, todo parecía nuevo a su alrededor.

– Me disculpo por mi falta de juicio, Kagami-kun, por favor haz de cuenta que esto no sucedió – dijo sin mirarlo, dando vuelta para abrir la puerta, no era 100% su culpa pero se sentía culpable por no poder mantener la cabeza fría. Ingreso a su departamento sin prender la luz, el pelirrojo estaba en shock por lo que le había dicho, ¿por qué el maestro es quien se disculpaba? ¿Por corresponderle? ¿Se sentirá de la misma forma? No, en eso no había duda, sentían lo mismo uno por el otro, el maestro correspondía esos intensos y prohibidos sentimientos.

Le miro justo antes de que a puerta se cerrase y esos ojos de cielo estaban brillando de nuevo pero esta vez acuosos, estaba conteniendo el llanto. A Kagami se le vino el mundo encima al cerrarse la puerta. La culpa le inundo como nunca antes. Se retiró tan rápido como pudo mientras en su mente se repetía una y otra vez acababan de llevarle al cielo con un solo beso pero fue bajado de inmediato al ver esas lágrimas contenidas en los ojos del profesor.

Llegó a casa completamente sin ganas de nada, para encontrarse con que su marido ya estaba ahí, con un pastel en la mesa junto a una caja de regalo, puso su mejor cara para la pequeña y sencilla velada, aunque terminaron en la cama sin si quiera tocarse como venía sucediendo últimamente, y una vez conciliado el sueño solo una persona robo su mente, el hermoso joven de ojos celestes.

"Jamás alguien había logrado hacerme sentir tan distante de mi pareja, pero al ser tú ya no me interesa, ya solo te pertenezco a ti. Ahora sé que si te hubiera conocido antes no me habría casado, o por lo menos no con la persona que lo estoy en este momento"

A penas cerró la puerta se dejó deslizar sobre la misma hasta quedar sentado en el suelo, estaba tan feliz que su corazón no cabía en su pecho, le había besado, y ¡oh por Dios señor de todos los besos!, fue magnifico, rememoraba ese sabor, esa sensación que aun hormigueaba en sus labios. Hasta que de nuevo al igual que cuando se separó de él, regreso a su mente el pequeño e insignificante detalle de que su Dios de los besos estaba casado, reventando su burbuja de felicidad y haciéndola caer en pedacitos con cada lágrima que en ese momento cayo por su rostro.

No debió dejarse llevar, tal vez el otro simplemente estaba jugando, aunque ese beso le supo a todo menos a juego, era algo que no podía darse el lujo de tener, no quería meterse en medio de una relación, pero ¿podría alejarse ahora? Esa noche se llevó a Nigou a dormir con él y lloró como tenía muchísimo tiempo que no lo hacía, se había enamorado de nuevo más de lo que alguna vez ha estado en su vida pero es con una persona con la que no tiene futuro, o eso piensa.

"Esperar tanto tiempo por sentir algo así de intenso para que sea algo que deba terminar antes de su comienzo. Y aun así no puedo evitar rendirme ante las emociones que provocas en mí. Ya no hay vuelta atrás, te pertenezco"


	7. Chapter 7 Prohibido hablar de ti

Capítulo 7 Prohibido hablarte

Era sábado por lo que levantarse hasta las 11 de la mañana, para la mayoría sería normal pero no para el maestro que hoy a penas y abría los ojos, aunque en un sábado normal ya habría ido a correr con Nigou, regresado y hasta almorzado. Pero no ese día. La noche anterior había estado casi una hora llorando recargado en la puerta de su departamento, cuando por fin tuvo fuerzas para moverse fue directo a su cama y, con todo y ropa de trabajo, se tiró sobre la misma para seguir llorando, se había sentido tan bien entre sus brazos, saboreando sus labios, pero se sentía tan culpable, él no tenía nada que hacer ahí pero esos sentimientos que tenía eran tan intensos. Un mundo de contradicciones se formaba en su cabeza y tal confusión provocaba que no pudiera detener su llanto. Nigou trataba de recoger sus lágrimas con su lengua mientras trataba de animar a su dueño pero este no se lo permitía, sin embargo palmeaba su cabeza cada vez que lo intentaba para reconfortar a su compañero. Así continuo hasta que fue vencido por el sueño sin saber a qué hora realmente cayo rendido.

Se levantó sin mucho ánimo, pero no podía quedarse ahí, deprimido, tenía mucho sin ver a sus amigos aunque había solo uno al que le interesaba ver en ese momento, siempre le aconsejaba bien respecto a qué hacer y sabía que podía contarle cualquier cosa sin que le juzgara así que sin dudarlo mucho le envió un mensaje.

De: Tetsuya Kuroko

Para: Akashi-kun

Asunto: Consejo

Necesito hablar con alguien, ¿tienes tiempo hoy?

No pasaron ni 2 minutos cuando obtuvo respuesta,

De: Akashi–kun

Para: Tetsuya

Asunto: Re: Consejo

En una hora, en el café de siempre.

Con ese mensaje tuvo todo lo que necesitaba para saber que su amigo estaría ahí, así que se apresuró a tomar una ducha fría para despejarse, alisto las cosas de Nigou por que este iría con él y después podía llevarlo al parque, ya que al haberse quedado dormido el pobre no había salido y se dirigió a su encuentro.

La pequeña cafetería estaba a unos 10 minutos caminando y tenía una terraza por fuera rodeada de una cerca. Frente a un enorme parque con pista para atletismo, canchas de todo tipo, suele ir ahí todos los fines de semana para pasear a Nigou y de paso hacer ejercicio. Dejo a Nigou por fuera en la acera y tomaba asiento en una mesa junto a la cerca para no abandonar a su clon canino mientras esperaba a su mejor amigo que no tardó mucho en llegar.

Se saludaron cordiales como siempre y conversaron mientras se ponían un poco al corriente, tenía tiempo que no se veían, Kuroko al igual que él, siempre era de ir al grano pero esta vez estaba divagando bastante cosa que el chico de ojos bicolores notó, preguntándose qué tan seria debía ser la situación para que su casi inexpresivo amigo se pusiera tan visiblemente nervioso.

Akashi ya un poco frustrado termino con su relleno de conversación.

– Y bien, ¿me dirás lo que pasó Tetsuya?

– No pasó nada Akashi-kun, solo quería platicar.

– Tetsuya, me dijiste que querías un consejo, además no me engañas has estado llorando y estas cansado por lo que te desvelaste, dime que sucede.

– ¡Ah! – suspiró tratando de darse valor, una cosa era saber su situación pero escucharla o que alguien más lo hiciera lo hacía mucho más difícil y se sentía todavía peor respecto al asunto – lo que pasa es que…

…

– Taiga vamos a dar un paseo, hace poco vi un gran parque cerca de aquí con una cancha de básquet, vamos por un uno contra uno, como en América, estoy aburrido. – Comentaba un joven pelinegro a su esposo mientras recogían los platos del desayuno.

– Claro Tatsuya, solo terminemos de recoger aquí y nos vamos, ya me hace falta ejercicio o me voy a oxidar (nótese que ya no le dice Amor).

Terminaron de levantar su pequeño desorden, y poniéndose algo cómodo para lo que tenían planeado se dirigieron a la cancha local.

Kagami ni si quiera sabia de la existencia de ese lugar, ya empezaba a animarse por la idea de jugar su deporte preferido, platicaba de vez en cuando con su esposo mientras se dirigían a su destino.

…

– Y bueno esa es la historia, me siento mal, odio todos estos sentimientos y sé que si todo sigue así voy a ser el único lastimado y tengo miedo de que eso suceda.

– Bueno simplemente te diría aléjate pero esto es algo más complicado que eso, aunque para poder decirte un estimado de que esperar tendría que conocer al galán.

– Te lo presentaría si estuviera completamente seguro de que no lo matarías en cuanto lo tuvieras en frente – Akashi le regalo una sonrisa, Tetsuya lo conocía demasiado bien.

– Conozco al alguien en una situación similar a la tuya, solo que el decidió dejarse llevar el tiempo que dure, el pobre está más que enamorado pero no piensa hacer nada porque el otro deje a su pareja o se aleje de él, su personalidad y la tuya son completamente distintas pero bueno es solo un ejemplo.

– Entonces no es algo tan raro lo que me pasa.

– No es raro si la pareja no se ama de verdad, mira quienes vienen llegando – dijo para cambiar el tema, no quería revelarle nada más solo que no se sintiera tan mal por algo más o menos común.

Cuando Kuroko volteó, vio a sus otros dos mejores amigos caminando por la acera.

Se acercaron a la cerca un rubio de ojos dorados y al pelinegro de ojos azules.

– Ryōta, Kazunari, que milagro, ¿Cuánto hace que no nos vemos?

– Hola Akashi – contestaron al unísono – Hola Tetsu–chan, Kurokocchi – saludaron ambos a profesor con su respectivo y único modo para abalanzarse a abrazarlo por sobre la pequeña cerca.

– A penas termine mi guardia en el hospital y Ryo–chan llego hoy de uno de sus vuelos, como los chicos aún están trabajando decidimos perder un poco el tiempo, ¿los podemos acompañar? – Comento el chico de cabello negro

– Por supuesto – contesto Akashi y dicho eso entraron al pequeño local para conversar.

…

Habían terminado su partido e iban saliendo del parque, cruzaban la calle en un silencio que se hacía cada vez más común entre ellos. Cuando pasaron por una pequeña cafetería deteniéndose frente a la entrada para leer el menú, sin reparar mucho en la mesa que tenían a su lado.

– Tatsuya, ¿cómo has estado?

Tatsuya se había tensado ligeramente al ver al escuchar la voz del pelirrojo y verlo con los otros no le ayudó a sentirse mejor en absoluto, y es que, ¿qué posibilidades en el mundo había de encontrarte con tú poderoso y adinerado jefe, en una pequeña y sencilla cafetería? Pero ya se había detenido y era su jefe no podía ignorarle.

– Muy bien Akashi-san, gracias por preguntar – contestó el chico del lunar con toda la diplomacia de la que era capaz.

Los dos jóvenes que en ese momento estaban sentados con el empresario voltearon a ver curiosos a quien había saludado.

– Gustan unirse – dijo en ese tono tan característico suyo que en lugar de preguntar te estaba ordenando, que Tatsuya no pudo más que asentir para entrar al negocio.

…

Kuroko en ese momento regresaba del baño a su asiento junto a Akashi

– ¿Me perdí de algo?

– Se nos van a unir conocidos de Akashicchi – respondió el rubio, no se dijo nada más y esperaron unos momentos a los que recién llegaban.

Llegaba a la sencilla terraza, el arquitecto se había quedado unos pasos más atrás negando con la cabeza, llamando la atención del chico de ojos bicolores y peor aun cuando miro de reojo la desencajada expresión en el rostro de Tetsuya, parece que no tendría que esperar mucho para conocer al motivo de las penas de su amigo.

Takao y Kise aceptaron inmediatamente sorprendidos de que Akashi invitara a más personas a su pequeña reunión, y es que este quería saber más acerca del joven que llego con su empleado. Saber más del "amigo" de Tetsuya y podría molestar un poco una de sus personas menos favoritas en el mundo, Kagami Tatsuya.

Tatsuya trabajaba en una de sus empresas siendo el encargado de mantener todos los sistemas computacionales funcionando y seguros de cualquier amenaza externa o posible hacker, era excelente en su trabajo por lo que siendo estrictamente laboral, su relación era cordial. Sabia por los documentos del mismo que este era casado en toda la extensión de la palabra, así que supuso que su acompañante era su esposo.

Se preguntaban quién era el extraño y que había hecho para ganarse el desagrado de su amigo empresario, ya que lo notaron en cuanto le hablo, pero no se atreverían a expresarlo en voz alta solo esperarían y observarían.

Mentalmente se disculpaba por lo que haría pero necesitaba comprobar la situación para poder ayudar a su casi invisible amigo con lo que estaba afrontando, ahora que había conocido el causante de todo ello.

– Amigos les quiero presentar a Kagami Tatsuya, él trabaja el edificio que tengo en el centro de la ciudad. Ellos son Kise Ryota, piloto, Takao Kazunari, pediatra y Kuroko Tetsuya, es maestro de kínder. Menciono el joven empresario señalando a cada uno con la mano mientras media la expresión de los recién llegados, Tatsuya no reacciono por lo que sabía que no había escuchado el nombre de su amigo profesor, muy al contrario de Taiga que se tensó a la simple mención de su nombre.

– Mucho gusto – contesto el joven del lunar – Este es mi esposo Kagami Taiga, es arquitecto trabaja en un en una remodelación cerca de aquí.

Y cayendo en la trampa de Akashi revelo la información que le hacía falta para confirmar que él era la persona de quien le había hablado Tetsuya, ¿qué tan jodidamente pequeño debía ser el mundo para que algo así suceda?

– Es un placer – contestaron los 3 amigos Kagami solo dijo "igualmente" en un tono algo cortante, estaba tan nervioso que sentía que si decía algo más soltaría todo.

– Taiga toma asiento, yo voy a lavarme las manos y regreso – dijo el muchacho del lunar y Taiga obedeciendo lo primero que hizo fue tomar asiento en uno de los espacios libres junto al peliceleste, que Akashi le había dicho a Ryota y Kazunari que dejaran así.

Para estas alturas todo el entorno se había borrado de la mente de Taiga, teniendo al maestro a su lado ya no le importaba ni la persona con la que iba acompañado pero debía concentrarse si no quería hacer o decir alguna estupidez. Su mente no estaba para eso una vez que su esposo se alejó.

Para Tatsuya todo se empezaba a complicar, necesitaría de todo su valor y actitud fría para sobrellevar la presencia de su jefe porque él estaba más que enterado que fuera del trabajo le odiaba más que nada en la tierra.

– Hola Kagami-kun

– Kuroko... yo…

– Regrese, entonces Akashi–san ¿que lo trae por aquí? – Dijo el chico del lunar.

Todos tienen algo dentro que quieren ocultar y que lucha por salir, ¿cómo puedo hacer para esconder todo eso que provocas en mí y que ninguno de los presentes se dé cuenta de lo que siento por ti?


	8. Chapter 8 Prohibido hablarte

Comenzaron la conversación hablando de cualquier cosa, Akashi se la pasaba analizando a los presentes, notando como cada cierto tiempo Taiga y Tetsuya se miraban de reojo. La conversación terminó con un ladrido del perrito que regresaba del parque, aparentemente se había ido a dar una vuelta por su cuenta y nadie lo noto, bien dicen que todo se parece a su dueño.

En cuanto le vio, Kagami se tensó, reconoció al can por la descripción que el maestro había hecho del él, el primer día que fueron a cenar, pero aun así no esperaba ver un animal de tan tremendo tamaño.

– Creo que va siendo hora de regresar a casa o mi vago se ira de nuevo por su cuenta – comento Kuroko haciendo reír a los presentes. Todos se levantaron de la mesa para salir del lugar, ahí podría despedirse mejor mientras llegaban por cada uno.

– Ok, llamare a Shin-chan para que venga por mí.

– Igual llamare a Aominecchi, ¿tú que harás Akashicchi?

– Yo me reuniré con Kouki en casa de Tetsuya para acompañarle no quiero que se desmaye sin ninguno de nosotros cerca.

– Cierto parece agotado – completo Takao mientras llamaba a su novio para que fuera por él, a fin y al cabo ya había terminado turno en el hospital.

Ambos chicos se alejaron para hacer las respectivas llamadas, en ese momento sonó el celular de Tatsuya, que puso cara de sorpresa y se alejó, bastante más que lo otros para evitar por todos los medios ser oído. Akashi se imaginaba que estaba pasando pero había dos personas que ni si quiera lo notaron y es que se perdieron en su propio mundo una vez que fijaron su mirada en los ojos del otro, eran discretos, pero no lo suficiente para que el emperador no lo notara.

– Creo que ustedes necesitan hablar y yo tengo que llamar a Kouki para decirle que lo veré en tu casa – Dijo Akashi, mientras se alejaba, recibiendo un "claro" por parte del peliceleste dando a entender que ni si quiera había escuchado lo que dijo, no le molestó, sabía lo que sentía en ese momento, además tenía algo importante que dejar en claro.

Kagami apenas iba a emitir palabra cuando Kuroko fue el que hablo primero.

– No necesitas disculparte, además este no es lugar para hablar de ello, alguno de mis amigos podría oírnos, por no decir… - dejo la oración en suspenso mirando de reojo al joven del lunar y Kagami entendió lo que decía pero quería aclararlo cuanto antes, leyendo su expresión el profesor agrego algo más.

– Todos los fines de semana, tanto sábado como domingo, vengo a correr aquí con Nigou, en las mañanas el parque está prácticamente vacío, sobretodo el domingo a las 7 de la mañana.

El pelirrojo entendió el mensaje y asintió concretando esa cita. Solo unos momentos antes de que su par de escandalosos y efusivos amigos regresaran felices porque sus parejas habían aceptado ir por ellos.

…

Mientras tanto varios metros alejados de todos los demás

– Yo también te quiero – decía el joven del lunar terminando la llamada

– ¿Sabes que la infidelidad es un delito con pena de muerte en algunos países? – Dijo el chico de ojos bicolor sobresaltándolo

– Si, pero solo para las mujeres – declaro el pelinegro

– Y me pregunto qué papel juegas tú, porque no me creería que fueras activo con tu marido ya que ni tu apellido conservas y que decir de Atsushi.

Ese comentario lo destanteo, sabía que su jefe estaba enterado pues era gran amigo del chico al que se referían por no decir que gracias a él, le había conocido pero nunca pensó que se lo dijera tan directamente.

– Solo te voy a advertir una cosa Tatsuya, si tú llegas a lastimar a alguno de mis amigos desearas el infierno para tus siguientes vacaciones. Tú sabrás con quien te relaciones, pero no tolerare que mis amigos sufran por tus malas decisiones.

La mirada en los ojos de su jefe le indico que no estaba bromeando, la amenaza era en serio, además había dicho amigos, ¿había alguien más involucrado? ¿Quién más sabia lo de su amante? Mil y una dudas recorrían su mente en ese momento.

Sonó el celular del chico de ojos bicolor que le había intimidado hasta la medula, a pesar de ser cuatro años más joven que él mismo.

– Hola amor, ¿dónde estás? – Su voz se dulcifico tanto que no se parecía en nada al joven que acababa de amenazarle, aunque su porte y presencia intimidante seguían ahí.

– Si estamos afuera de la cafetería… ¿De verdad?... Bien 5 minutos entonces, no llegues tarde – terminó la llamada mientras caminaba de regreso con sus amigos y Taiga, no tenía nada más que decir.

Tatsuya volvió al lado de Kagami que para este momento tenía una sonrisa enorme en el rostro.

Kagami seguía conversando con los 2 chicos que catalogaba como escandalosos, solo por el hecho de seguir ahí hasta que el profesor se fuera; estos a su vez esperaban a sus respectivos novios. A los pocos minutos llego un chico no muy alto de cabello castaño y ojos café. Lo que veía era algo inesperado, Tatsuya no pensó que su jefe fuera homosexual y que lo demostrara tan abiertamente como para andar con su novio en público, por su parte Akashi no era de demostraciones públicas de afecto pero de vez en cuando a su novio se le ocurría tentar a su suerte cuando estaban frente a sus amigos o personas de mucha confianza, Furihata en cuanto llego tomo la mano de Akashi depositando un beso en el dorso de la misma algo muy sutil, fue su saludo

Akashi le miro algo complacido, le encantaba cuando el precisamente se le oponía, le daba la oportunidad de "castigarle" cuando estaban a solas.

Después llego un chico alto de cabello verde y anteojos, al cual Takao corrió a abrazar a penas lo vio, para su novio Midorima, el que Takao le abrazara en público era en extremo vergonzoso pero llevaban casi una semana de turnos contarios y se extrañaban en demasía, debido a esto cuando el azabache le abrazó no se reprimió en devolverle el abrazo y depositar un beso en su coronilla, sonrojándole mientras ocultaba el rostro en el pecho del más alto, y este a su vez saludaba al resto si mucho entusiasmo. Fue un espectáculo bastante tierno para quienes conocían a Midorima y su tsunderismo, en otro tiempo tal vez se hubieran burlado pero no querían arruinarle el momento a Takao.

Los que se llevaron el premio fueron Aomine y Kise, cuando el moreno llego en su motocicleta Kise inmediatamente corrió hacia él, estos últimos solo tenían 2 días sin verse pero parecía que no se hubieran visto en meses o tal vez años. Kise literalmente salto a sus brazos siendo atrapado su novio mientras envolvía sus piernas alrededor de la cadera del más alto sin pudor alguno mientras se devoraban prácticamente la boca ajena de la forma más descarada posible, haciendo sonrojar a quien les mirara, llámese la mayoría de los presentes, a pesar de que alguno tenía pensado poner algo parecido en práctica con su pareja pero una vez que estuvieran a solas no en plena calle.

Kagami tenía en mente algo muy similar a eso, pero tenía también un problema con ese pensamiento ya que al que imaginaba rodeándole con las piernas no era a su esposo sino a cierto maestro de cabello celeste

Cuando por fin el par de desvergonzados terminaron de saludarse se despidieron del resto montándose en la motocicleta del moreno para poder continuar con lo suyo entre cuatro paredes y sin espectadores lo antes posible.

El cansancio empezaba a mostrarse en Tetsuya por la falta de sueño por lo que el castaño y su pareja decidieron que ya era hora de irse, despidiéndose de los demás lo mismo que el peliverde y su novio.

…

– ¿Por qué tan feliz Taiga?

– Ha sido un buen día, tenía mucho sin jugar básquet – dijo para iniciar aquella conversación que le interesaba entablar – creo que saldré a correr en las mañanas aunque sea los fines de semana, me falta condición

– Bueno – contesto el chico del lunar dando por terminada su pequeña charla, tenía sus propios motivos para sentirse feliz.

…

Furihata y Akashi llevaron a Kuroko a su departamento sin decir palabra en un cómodo silencio. Pasando por algo de comida para llevar. Sabían que el educador no tendría nada comestible en su casa.

Llegaron al apartamento con Kuroko y su peludo clon siguiéndolos de cerca, comieron juntos, tranquilamente mientras Furihata le daba de su comida a Nigou mientras "nadie" le miraba a sabiendas que su novio jamás dejaba de verlo.

El resto de la tarde fue más tranquila, conversaba más amenamente que antes porque el ambiente de incomodidad se había ido despidiéndose por la noche de sus amigos.

Cuando llego el momento de dormir, Kuroko no podía conciliar el sueño, Akashi le había dicho algo que lo dejo reflexionando.

"Te creo cuando me dices que no ha pasado nada más allá de lo que me contaste, lo puedo notar, solo quería decirte que no es malo lo que sientes, no le tengas miedo, acéptalo y vívelo, lo demás llegara solo"

Akashi se había dado cuenta de lo que pasaba pero en lugar de reprenderle, le decía que continuara y eso sólo le hacía preguntarse ¿qué más habría visto para decir tal cosa?

…

Más tarde esa noche, mientras un castaño y un pelirrojo se acurrucaban para dormir…

– Sei, ¿por qué le diste ese consejo a Kuroko-kun?

– Sólo, si prometes no decirlo a nadie

– Sabes bien que lo que hablamos, decimos y hacemos dentro de estas cuatro paredes es nuestro secreto – decía mientras besaba la frente de Akashi después de que este se acomodara sobre su pecho. Éste, totalmente convencido le dijo la verdad

– Tetsuya está enamorado de un hombre que tiene pareja, no solo eso, están casados.

Furihata se destanteo, porque motivo le darías un consejo como ese a alguien que no tiene oportunidad, pero hablamos de Akashi, siempre tiene motivos.

– Pero entonces ¿por qué le dijiste que no se rindiera?

– Mi intensión al principio fue decirle que se alejara, que no debía estar ahí en medio, pero lo que vi en los ojos de ambos fue… como decirlo.

– Solo dilo, siempre tienes las palabras correctas

– Cuando creía que nadie veía, se miraban como nosotros, de la misma forma que tú a mí, que yo a ti, que Shintaro y Kazunari se miran o que Daiki y Ryota. No es solo amor, es la mirada que le diriges solamente a tu otra mitad, algo que va aún más lejos, algo que hace que el amor mismo se vea insignificante y diminuto. Iba a romper sus esperanzas pero no había esperanzas que romper, eso no era una ilusión eran una realidad casi palpable.

– Sei – conmovido por las palabras de su pareja, había descrito sus sentimientos por él a la perfección así como también había declarado sentirse de la misma manera.

…

– Me voy a dormir Tatsuya, mañana empezare a hacer ejercicio.

– Muy bien Taiga – no replicó, difícilmente cuando le dio un beso en la frente más por costumbre. De hecho tenía más de dos meses que ese era su único contacto antes de dormir y eso si es que se veían despiertos.

La cama que alguna vez compartieron se había vuelto fría, y las caricias que alguna vez les llevaron al cielo ya ni si quiera las sentían, sus cuerpos se distanciaron mucho antes de que sus mentes se dieran cuenta, y lo peor que ni siquiera le daban importancia a la indiferencia del otro.


	9. Chapter 9 Prohibido verte

Capitulo 9 Prohibido verte

Era muy temprano en la mañana, salio a su encuentro, Akashi le habia dicho que no le temiera a lo que sentia, y empezaba a creer que tenia razon.

Le creeria como siempre lo habia hecho. Después de arreglar las cosas de Nigou, salió de su departamento para dirigirse al parque, como cada fin de semana que era cuando no veía al pelirrojo, se armaba de valor para tolerar una semana mas de su presencia sin su cercanía, pero ese día era a él precisamente a quien veria.

Sabia que el arquitecto le temia a los perros de cualquier tipo, así que Nigou iria con el como su apoyo moral y para ayudarle a evitar el contacto.

Salió del edificio y comenzó a andar hacia el parque, mientras trataba de tranquilizarse y de ordenar sus ideas, caminaba tranquilamente, faltaba poco tiempo para la hora pero a penas estuvo cerca de la entrada al enorme parque vio la inconfundible figura de aquel que ansiaba ver mas que nunca.

…

Le había avisado a Tatsuya que se iria temprano, a correr por lo que se dio el lujo de dejar el celular en casa, para evitar cualquier interrupción, cuando pidio su numero al maestro se aseguro de memorizarlo por lo que no necesitaría su móvil por un rato. S levanto y se fue sin decir o hacer nada para despedirse, como últimamente había venido haciendo. No sabia a que hora llegaba Tatsuya, como no tenia el valor de verlo a la cara después de darse cuenta de sus sentimientos simplemente se iba a dormir viéndolo a su lado por las mañanas, aunque si había notado que ambos estaban lo mas lejos del otro al despertar, como evitando su contacto incluso en sueños.

Apenas estuvo fuera del apartamento comenzó a correr sin poder resistirse a la ansiedad que le provocaba el hecho de ver al maestro. No se dio cuenta que aun era temprano, y que su carrera le haría llegar mas de 10 minutos antes de la hora acordada.

…

En cuanto le vio ahí parado esperándole todo su valor se fue de vacaciones, pero no podía dejarlo así, debía quedar claro todo no le pediría dejarlo eso era decisión de Kagami pero debía saber que es lo que el otro quería de el,quería saberlo de su propia boca y no por especulaciones suyas.

Quería decirle que no se arrepentía de lo que paso, quería tener claro que estaba pasando entre ellos, si había algo, si sentía algo, tenia tantas dudas en su mete. Si solo fue un impulso o un juego o que había sido ese beso. Aunque pocas de esas preguntas salieron de sus labios ese día, y es que las respuestas llegaron sin necesidad de preguntar como si el otro supiera exactamente que era lo que Kuroko quería saber.

Le vio parado en la entrada del parque y sin decir nada se dirigieron adentro, tenían que encontrar un lugar idóneo para lo que iban a hablar, en lo profundo del parque junto a un camino de piedra, se detuvieron frente a una banca ligeramente húmeda por el roció de la mañana,

Apenas Kuroko se había acercado a la banca para tomar asiento, el pelirrojo le abrazo sin importar si quiera su miedo al can que acompañaba al educador, lo abrazo como si fuera a romperse, como si fuera lo mas precioso del mundo, ese sentimiento y esa calidez le envolvieron al instante, correspondiendo el abrazo sin un ápice de duda.

-. Perdóname Kuroko – le dijo el arquitecto rompiendo el silencio pero sin dejas de abrazarlo – No tome en cuenta tus sentimiento cuando te bese, solo pensaba en lo que yo sentía y cuanto quería que tu lo supieras y me deje llevar. De verdad perdona por hacerte llorar

-. No necesitas pedirme perdón, yo pude haberte detenido, en estos meses me has enseñado lo bastante de ti como para saber que no me forzarías si me negaba pero es que desde que te conoci perdi todo el control de mis emociones y de mi mismo y me asusta, me digo a mi mismo que esto no es correcto pero si no es correcto sentir lo que siento por ti, entonces que lo es.

Kuroko solto a Nigou que por un momento se quedó estático sin saber si de verdad podía dejar a su amo con esa persona pero al poco se fue alejando de ellos mientras ambos tomaban asiento en la banca frente a ellos.

-. Lo correcto no depende de lo que dice la ley o las personas o el entorno o las costumbres, lo correcto es lo que sientes, lo que te hace bien, yo estoy seguro de lo que siento, no podría soportar que alguien más estuviera a tu lado, para mí solo eres tu todo el tiempo, lo supe casi desde el inicio pero igual que tú la idea de lo que es correcto me hacía frenarme.

-. Para mi también Kagami-kun, te has vuelto todo en lo que pienso, tengo miedo, quero dejarme llevar, quiero vivir lo que siento pero… pero… tu…tu.. yo… yo no puedo con la culpa de sentir que estoy entrometiéndome pero tampoco quiero alejarme es tan confuso

-. Y si eso se termina?

-. A que te refieres?

-. Yo tengo pensado divorciarme, lo he pensado por bastante tiempo ya.

-. Pero no es tan fácil, tu…

-. Yo tiene mucho que me siento como un extraño en mi propia casa, solo necesito un poco de tiempo para encontrar el modo de decírselo, es lo menos que puedo hacer después de todos estos años.

-. Pero, estas seguro?

-. No tengo dudas, incluso si no me aceptabas o si no te sentías igual, había pensado separarme, nosotros ya no somos una pareja, ya no somos ni si quiera amigos, no hablamos, ni si quiera nos vemos. Primero pensé que era yo, que era mi culpa pero es mutuo.

-. Esto va a ser difícil y aun cuando no puedo evitar sentirme culpable y con mucho miedo por toda esta situación, tienes mi apoyo, sé que no puedo ni imaginarme como te sientes.

-. Ahora me siento feliz, porque estás tú, porque sentimos lo mismo, y porque quiero estar contigo sin importar cuanto me tome y lo que tenga hacer para lograrlo.

Después de su conversación se quedaron un rato más en la banca en silencio, disfrutando solo de la presencia del otro y viendo correr al enorme y peludo perrito por todos lados correteando a las mariposas que empezaban a salir.

-. Por que no te asusta Nigou?

-. No me asusta, me aterra, pero alejarme de ti por miedo a un perro no está en mis planes

El maestro reprimió una sonrisa se sintió feliz e importante al saber eso.

…

Despertaba solo en el departamento, ya no le sorprendía, a pesar de pasar los fines de semana juntos parecía siempre estar solo, lo pero es que se había dado cuenta que no le importaba. De hecho tal vez era mejor así. Tomo su teléfono, las 10 de la mañana, conociendo a Taiga sabia que por muy pronto regresaría a medio día por lo que mando un mensaje que fue respondido en menos de un minuto confirmando su cita, a lo que este se levanto y se dirigio a la ducha para alistarse, tenia algo mejor que hacer que esperar a quien ni le amaba ni le prestaba atención, algo como ver a quien se había ganado su corazón y su tiempo con es solo hecho de existir. Que su jefe le amenazara no le importaba porque a estas altura alejarse de Atsushi seria para él, el infierno mismo, toleraría cualquier tortura que Akashi Seijuuro tuviera planeada en su contra con tal del permanecer a lado de esa persona. Sabia que Taiga le tenía plena confianza cose que al principio le hizo sentir completamente culpable pero que después de notar la indiferencia de Taiga se había mitigado, no dudaba de el, siempre había sido demasiado entregado en su trabajo, sus distanciamientos eran constantes cuando se enfocaba demasiado en un proyecto pero esta vez se sentía diferenete, sabia que su esposo no revisaba sus cosas pero solo para estar seguros fue a confirmar en el ultimo cajón de su ropa, ahí seguía la carpeta con ese papel que el ya tenia firmado pero que aun no se había atrevido a darle a su aun esposo.

Después de esconderlo de nuevo termino de arreglarse y se fue del apartamento solo dejando una nota diciendo que estaba aburrido y que daría un paseo, a donde y con quien solo el lo sabia.

…

Iban a comprar comida para llevar pero Kagami se negó, dijo que quería cocinar para el educador (cosa que no hacia ni para su marido) así que pasaron por los ingredientes y se dirigieron al apartamento. Era acogedor, no había muchos muebles y justo como el profesor había dicho la cosina sin usar, estaba limpia pues siempre se encargaba de ello pero de verdad nada en la cocina se había usado a excepción del refrigerador.

Fue una comida sencilla no hubo mucha conversacion pero si sonrrisas sin fin, sabían que lo que venia seria complicado pero estaban dispuestos a enfrentarlo juntos, todo el día se les fue de apoco conociéndose cada vez mas, se abrazaban de vez en cuando pero el contacto era inocente, algunos besos en las mejillas y ya, algo así de las 4 de la tarde Kagami desidio irse, mañana debía trabajar y por lo que habían hablado el maestro no había dormido bien en días por lo que le dejaría descansar pero no sin antes despedirse como se debe y antes de abrir la puerta se volteo hacial el maestro y lo abrazo por la cintura tanteando el terreno, al notar que no había oposición con lo que tenia en mente sino mas bien anhelo simplemete junto sus labios y se fundieron en un beso que más que pasión destilaba amor puro, eso que los dos habían aceptado sentir, ya no había duda, ya no había miedo, ya solo eran ellos.

Un beso, y otro y otro más ero debía detenerse na llegaría más lejos hasta que pudiera llamarse por entero de Kuroko, se decidió por fin llegando a su casa alrededor de las 6.

Tatsuya no estaba solo la nota que le había dejado, quería esperarlo para poder dejar claro lo que tenai que hacer pero aun a las 10 de la noche Tatsuya no llego, Cansado como estaba por el estrés de la situación y levantarse temprano, se fue a dormir de nuevo sin esperar a que llegara, seguro había salido con algún amigo del trabajo, siempre fue popular después de todo, no era tan extraño que esto pasara.

…

12:40 el azabache llegaba a su departamento bastante maltrecho rogando que taiga estuviera dormido, para su suerte así era, se cambió a su pijama y se fue a dormir, el día le había ido de maravilla, se sentía tan feliz que la culpa ya ni mermaba su animo, estaba cansado y es que Atsushi era insaciable pero no se arrepentia de nada. Tomo una ducha rápida nuevamente, mas para asegurarse de no ser descubierto antes de tiempo y solo se fue a descansar. Estaba seguro de la decisión que había tomado pero aun no tnia el valor de decírselo a Taiga.


	10. Chapter 10 Final Parte I

Bueno ha pasado tiempo, aqui dejando un capitulo mas de esta historia que esta próxima a su final gracias por leer

Kuroko no Basket y sus personajes pertenecen a Tadatoshi Fujimaki yo solo los visualice en un papel diferente

* * *

Capitulo 10 Prohibido permanecer junto a ti Parte I

.

.

.

Había pasado ya una semana, desde que confesaran sus sentimientos, pero en ese tiempo Kagami aún no había podido dejar las cosas claras con Tatsuya, fue hasta este momento que se dio cuenta que había estado llegando a altas horas de la noche, tanto asi que más de una vez esa semana tuvo que dormir en el sillón ya que se quedaba dormido esperándole. Para que al despertar lo encontrara dormido plácidamente en la cama. A veces lo veía tan profundamente dormido y tan cansado que no se atrevía a despertarlo, además lo que debían hablar tenían que discutirlo en sus 5 sentidos con la cabeza fría y completamente despabilados así que esperaría de nuevo al fin de semana.

Llegado el sábado salió a "correr" necesitaba hablar con Kuroko y armarse de todo el valor que pudiera y no es que fuera cobarde pero temía enormemente lastimar a Tatsuya. Sentía que este le estaba evitando y comenzó a sospechar que tal vez sabía algo de ellos, que por eso evitaba el tema, aunque esto estaba bastante alejado de la realidad.

Kuroko le dijo que lo tomara con calma, que ya tendría la oportunidad que solo debía ser paciente, ese día se despidieron temprano, Kagami necesitaba descansar debido a que toda la semana se había desvelado además, necesitaba estar en casa para cuando Tatsuya despertara. Grande fue su sorpresa al llegar 9:30 a su departamento y encontrarlo vacio, solo había ahí una nota en la mesa del comedor

"Me llamaron del trabajo, no me esperes"

Lo primero que hizo después de leer la nota fue una llamada pero no a Tatsuya, sino a alguien más lo único por lo que regreso temprano fue para tener una plática que no tendría lugar por lo menos ese día así que de inmediato se dispuso a aprovechar mejor su tiempo y que mejor que compartirlo con alguien con quien de verdad quisieras estar.

-. Kuroko estas muy ocupado hoy?

-. No tengo nada que hacer, por qué? Quieres venir al departamento?

-. Claro te veo en unos minutos.

Termino su llamada y se fue. Salió algo aturdido, y hasta cierto punto decepcionado por no poder arreglar esa situación.

Cuando llego el profesor le abrió la puerta y lo dejo pasar, recibiéndolo con un abrazo una vez cerraron la puerta y se encontraron en la intimidad del acogedor lugar

-. Que sucedió Kagami-kun?

-. Cuando llegue ya no estaba, me dejo una nota diciendo que tendría que trabajar

-. No te preocupes ya llegara el momento

No sabía cómo podía decir eso? como podía ser tan comprensivo? cada vez estaba más enamorado de esta persona, ya no quería nada que le atara a alguien más, quería poder llamarse suyo por completo, quería poder estar con él y punto.

Paso el resto de la tarde con el de cabello celeste en su sofá supuestamente viendo películas por que se quedaron dormidos el resto de la tarde en la comodidad de los brazos del otro.

Al llegar la noche y la despedida siempre se le partía el corazón, se sentía mal tener que despedirse, aunque le viera al día siguiente, aunque pasaran juntos toda la mañana ya no era suficiente, su lugar ya no estaba en ninguna otra parte solo junto él.

Lo que si se hizo prácticamente un ritual desde el momento en que se aceptaron fue el intenso beso de despedida que se daban cada noche, ese beso que se extendía, y extendía cada vez más hasta que de haber estado en la puerta a punto de irse terminaba de alguna manera en el sofá recostado sobre el peliceleste o con este último encima, y es que se sed del otro era palpable, pero sabía que no podía llegar más lejos, y al ver a los ojos al educador veía el mismo deseo desbordante pero el mismo limite, no llegarían más allá mientras ese anillo en su dedo aun simbolizara algo, esa era una promesa que se hicieron mutuamente en silencio.

Regreso poco después de las 10 al apartamento, Tatsuya aún no llegaba, la siesta de la tarde le había ayudado a recuperar un poco del sueño perdido esa semana pero de todos modos se fue a dormir, tendría la mañana para hablar con él o por lo menos eso creía porque a las 6:30, hora a la cual le había dicho se levantaría a "correr", recibió una llamada de Tatsuya, diciéndole que por trabajo le mandaron a un edificio en otro distrito y que tardaría varios días en volver, no era la primera vez que le sucedía algo así ya que desde América al trabajar en la sede de la misma empresa constantemente le sucedía lo mismo, Tatsuya colgó diciéndole que le avisaría cuando fuera de regreso.

Fue casi una semana en la que Kagami solo se paró en ese apartamento para coger algo de ropa, ver si no había señales de que hubiera llegado y no le avisara cosa que también había pasado en un par de ocasiones antes, y después se iba de regreso al apartamento del profesor que lo recibía siempre con los brazos abiertos en su casa.

A pesar de haber pasado todas esas noches juntos, Kagami y Kuroko jamás pasaron de besos y algunas caricias, él no lo haría con Kuroko estando aun casado, le haría el amor siendo libre de amarle sin culpa o remordimiento, todas las noches veía la hermosa cara del educador durmiendo, él no podía dormir mucho al sentir que les estaba fallando a los dos, a Tatsuya por no ser claro desde que se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos por la persona que en este momento descansaba entre sus brazos, y sentía que le fallaba a Kuroko porque desde el principio no era un hombre libre no podía estar completamente con él y eso era todo lo que quería, una vez encontrándole solo pedía poder permanecer a su lado.

Era verano aun por lo que Kuroko aún no necesitaba regresar a trabajar, aunque Kagami seguía yendo a la construcción a la que le faltaba realmente poco para estar finalizada. Cada mañana en la puerta se despedían con un abrazo y un beso que parecía fuera el último, siempre intenso, demandante, cargado de pasión y de deseo pero también de amor incondicional hacia el otro.

La mañana del viernes después de que el arquitecto dejara el departamento para irse a trabajar a eso de 8:30, llamo a Akashi, contándole un poco de la situación, tal vez pudiendo darle algún consejo.

Akashi le dijo que no se preocupara que todo se resolvería en su momento, pero que trataran de salir para distraerse convenciéndolo de que a Kagami no le haría bien permanecer encerrado torturándose mentalmente por la situación, Kuroko solo agradeció y terminaron su llamada.

Sabía que aunque Kagami no le dijera nada para no preocuparle o hacerlo sentir culpable, se sentía mal por todo, se aventuraron tener eso prohibido y no le dejaría solo, eran ambos en esa relación, ambos desde el comienzo y en la noche se lo haría saber. Le recordaría lo que le dijo en el parque, él le apoyaría sin importar nada.

.

.

.

* * *

Al final del día Kagami paso de nuevo a su apartamento por algo de ropa para el fin de semana, algo en la ausencia de Tatsuya le molestaba, como un presentimiento de algo pero no sabía que.

Llegó y todo seguía como lo había dejado desde el domingo después de recibir la llamada de Tatsuya, incluso la nota de este último seguía en el mismo lugar y así mismo dejo todo, una vez tomo lo que necesitaba salió de ahí y agarro camino al departamento del profesor.

Pasaría la noche ahí de nuevo, no le molestaba, de hecho sería feliz pudiendo ir directo del trabajo hacia allá, con la persona que amaba, pero tenía un asunto que resolver y eso no lo dejaba tranquilo.

Llego al apartamento para encontrarse con una sorpresa, toco el timbre como siempre siendo recibido una vez tras puertas cerradas con un beso de esos que derretían cada musculo de su cuerpo, que harían flaquear su voluntad y sucumbir a cualquier deseo del de ojos celestes.

Cenaron juntos tranquilamente, conversando un poco de lo que hicieron durante el día, cuando se dirigieron a la habitación para descasar Kuroko le pidió sentarse en la cama mientras saco de un cajón una pequeña caja color tinto con un lazo en color celeste, Kagami se quedó sin aliento al ver el contenido. Era una llave.

-. Tú ya no eres invitado, este lugar ya no es mi lugar es nuestro, solo quería que lo supieras, no tienes que presionarte, quiero que sepas que voy a estar contigo y esperare tanto como sea necesario, espere toda mi vida para conocerte, no dejare que esto termine por ser impaciente, mi apoyo a ti es incondicional.

-. Gracias por volverte parte de mi vida y parte de mi – Kagami no pudo decir nada más, se le había hecho un nudo en la garganta

Kagami se levantó dejando la caja en una mesita de noche a su lado y en un suave movimiento abrazo a Kuroko por la cintura dándole un suave beso que sellara ese pacto entre ellos.

A ese beso se le sumo otro y otro más y uno nuevo, uno tras otro volviéndose cada vez más intensos, más profundos, uno tras otro les incitaban a uno nuevo y uno más. Volviéndose hasta cierto punto desesperados, sus manos le abrazaban un poco más fuerte ciñendo su cintura y acercándole más, Kagami se sentó sobre la cama arrastrando a Kuroko sobre si sentándolo sobre su regazo mientras le seguía besando debían controlarse pero les era una tarea difícil más cuando las manos de Kagami encontraron el camino bajo la ropa del profesor para acariciar su piel directamente el tacto de esa suave piel le daba cosquillas en las palmas y ni decir lo que estaba sintiendo el educador, cada caricia le estremecía des pies a cabeza, eso debía parar ahí, fue Kuroko quien rompiendo el beso recargó su frente en la del pelirrojo.

-. Por favor para – Le dijo entre jadeos casi en un susurro mientras trataba de regular su respiración ya agitada a pesar de no haber hecho realmente nada. No quería parar pero debía hacerlo sabía que ambos se arrepentirían si continuaban aun no era el momento.

-. Lo sé, lo… lo siento… solo –

-. Entiendo también quiero quedarme así un poco mas – completo Kuroko, empezaban a entenderse mas allá de las palabras

Kuroko se abrazó a al cuello de Kagami y este sacando sus manos de debajo de la playera del de ojos celeste simplemente se abrazó a su cuerpo como no queriendo dejarle ir, y es que era la verdad, no quería perderle, haría lo que fuera para poder seguir a su lado.

Después de varios minutos en esa posición decidieron que era hora de dormir por lo que apagando las luces y cerrando los ojos se dejaron llevar por el sueño que le embargaba llevándolos a un mundo más feliz y tranquilo en brazos del otro. Ellos sabían que tarde o temprano seria realidad solo había que ser paciente.

* * *

Y bueno hasta aquí llegue el siguiente será el ultimo de la historia mas obviamente la versión de Himuro y como llego a su situación actual, muchísimas gracias por leer y perdona de nuevo Yuki Rivaille por semejante drama

Yan Yan: Gracias por tu lindo comentario, y lo se son adorables ojala este capi también te guste


	11. Chapter 11 Final parte II

Holi de nuevo dando lata con este otro padecido de mi imaginación que ruego al cielo les guste, desde que empece la historia había pensado en esta conclusión para la misma a ver que tal resulta ojala lo disfruten tanto como yo.

Declaimer: Los Kuroko no basket y sus personajes pertenecen a Tadatoshi fujimaki yo solo los visualice en un papel un poco diferente

* * *

.

.

.

Prohibido permanecer junto a ti parte II

.

.

.

Sábado por la mañana se levanto para salir con Nigou, esperaba que Taiga lo acompañara pero si no lo hacia, ya vería la forma de convencerlo de salir en la tarde, Akashi tenia razón, no le hacia bien estar ahí encerrado, solo se torturaba a sí mismo, y él trataba de mencionar el asunto lo menos posible para que no se sintiera presionado, como le había dicho antes, todo llegaría a su momento.

-. Kagami-kun voy al parque con Nigou, nos acompañas? – le dijo Kuroko hincado a un costado de la cama con la cabeza apoyada en sus brazos sobre la misma, cuando Kagami abrió los ojos al escuchar la pregunta y ver esa imagen tan adorable no pudo negarse.

-. Claro dame 5 minutos – dicho esto se levanto a lavar la cara y cambiar la pijama por algo decente pero cómodo para salir. Tomaron un balón de básquet que el profesor usaba de vez en cuando y salieron del lugar, le haría bien para olvidarse de todo.

Kagami duró prácticamente todo el camino tratando de convencer a Kuroko de jugar contra él hasta que este por fin aceptó, era testarudo cuando se lo proponía.

-. Juego pero con una condición –Dijo el peliceleste para aceptar el reto – Seremos 2 contra 1

-. Y quien va a ser el otro jugador? – Pregunto el pelirrojo bastante intrigado.

-. Nigou – dijo seriamente señalando a su peludo clon

Al arquitecto no le hizo mucha gracia pero acepto con tal de jugar, y así comenzó el partido.

Era gracioso como Kuroko había entrenado a Nigou para ser su compañero, no encestaban nada pero se estaban divirtiendo a lo grande, sobre todo cuando el can arrojaba el balón con el hocico y este estaba más cerca de entrar que cuando Kuroko lo lanzaba, Kagami disfrutaba de ello y parecía que por fin se estaba acostumbrando al enorme perro.

Ellos estaban en su mundo entre juegos, bromas, besos fugaces, risas y mas besos, eso era para ellos perfecto, el lugar que todo debía tomar.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto dos personas a una distancia bastante considerable los observaban con detenimiento y sobretodo con sorpresa.

-. No lo malinterpretes eso es lo único que tienen dada su situación contigo, decía un chico de mirada bicolor

\- Yo jamás logre que se acercara a un perro por mi, ni en la tienda de mascotas donde son diminutos.

Le decía el del lunar al pelirrojo menor mientras los seguían observando

* * *

.

.

.

.

Después de un largo, largo rato de juego se tumbaron en el pasto, estaban exhaustos, Kuroko por que al solo salir a correr los fines de semana no tenia buena condición física y Kagami por la falta de sueño de las últimas semanas. Mientras el de ojos celestes recargaba su espalda en un árbol para usarlo de soporte Kagami aprovecho para recostar la cabeza en su regazo, Nigou seguía corriendo de aquí para allá entre las flores y arbustos buscando bichos.

El arquitecto al poco tiempo entro en un profundo sueño, tenia tanto de no sentirse tan bien, tan tranquilo, era eso todo lo que necesitaba todo lo que quería era permanecer a su lado, Kuroko solo lo veía dormir mientras pasaba la mano por su cabello cuando unos pasos se detuvieron a su lado, el profesor se tenso en cuanto vio de quien se trataba. Mientras que el joven de cabello negro que ahora se había colocado frente a el coloco un dedo sobre sus propios labios en señal de silencio a lo que el maestro obedeció, la mirada del de cabello negro le decía que no estaba molesto sino todo lo contrario, algo que en no comprendió en ese momento. El esperaba molestia o reproche por lo menos pero su mirada era dulce, nostálgica, muchos sentimientos mezclados pero ninguno negativo.

Se inclino hasta su altura y acaricio solo una vez los rojos cabellos del chico dormido. Kuroko vio el anillo dorado que descansaba en su dedo mientras su mano se deslizaba por el cabello de su ser amado, por algún motivo ya no tenia el mismo efecto que provocara en el hace poco mas de cuatro meses.

-. Solo prométeme que cuidaras de el – fueron sus palabras sabia que a veces Kagami era demasiado noble para su propia seguridad

-. Con mi vida – Respondió Kuroko con una mirada llena de seguridad y convicción

-. Por favor despiértale en media hora, se que le dirás que me viste, ira al departamento que compartíamos, acompañale por favor

-. Etto…

-. Himuro, Himuro Tatsuya – Le dio su apellido de soltero que sabia muy pronto usaría de nuevo

-. Himuro-kun, que vas a hacer ahora?

-. Digamos que también hay alguien a quien tengo que cuidar – dicho esto comenzó a alejarse, Kuroko ya no le siguió con la mirada, no había necesidad de hacerlo había comprendido a la perfección sus palabras, solo dirigió su mirada a esa persona tan preciada que acababan de encomendarle.

* * *

.

.

.

-. Akashi, ya tome una decisión, ahora tengo que ir a mi departamento antes de volver con Atsushi.

-. Parece que no me equivoque al haberte traído

-. Hace años me advertiste que nunca te equivocas

-. Vamos te llevare de regreso

Dicho esto tanto el azabache como el pelirrojo menor subieron a un auto para terminar lo que habían empezado al ir ahí

* * *

.

.

.

.

Tal como le habían dicho en 30 minutos despertó a Kagami contándole lo sucedido, el pelirrojo primero se molesto un poco, quería preguntar por que no le había despertado antes, pero confiaba en él y sabia que también Tatsuya habría tenido sus razones para pedir tal cosa,

Fueron juntos al departamento y al abrir la puerta en el piso estaba el duplicado de la llave perteneciente al azabache, Kagami de inmediato recorrió el apartamento intentando encontrarlo, lo busco en todas las habitaciones sabiendo de antemano el resultado de esa búsqueda, no lo encontró ni a él ni rastro de su ropa o cosas personales, se había ido.

Empezaba a frustrarse pensando que ya no podría aclarar las cosas, se dirigió a la cocina por agua, necesitaba calmarse, pensar claro y fue ahí donde vio algo que antes paso por alto, sobre la mesa estaba un sobre blanco y una carpeta amarilla, primero abrió la carpeta y se sorprendió con lo que había en ella, en sus manos tenia los papeles del divorcio ya sellados con la firma de Tatsuya, desde cuando los tenia? Por qué no le había dicho nada? Por qué no estaba ahí? Muchas preguntas llegaban a su mente en ese momento

Abrió pequeño sobre y saco una carta, cuando la desdobló ahí estaba el anillo de oro que les había unido hace 5 años. Leyó la carta que decía lo siguiente

**Tiger**

**Hoy pude ver lo que quieres y comprendí que no es estar a mi lado. Espero que alcances la felicidad de verdad, me alegra que hayas tomado esa oportunidad que yo tantas veces había dejado pasar, perdona por usar la salida cobarde y no ser capaz de verte a los ojos sabes que no me gustan las despedidas solo diré que yo encontré a quien me mire como tú le miras a él, desde cuándo lo sé, honestamente desde hoy pero algo me lo decía desde hace tiempo. No te preocupes por mi. **

**Solo falta tu firma en los papeles y llevarlo a cualquier registro para invalidar el matrimonio.**

**Es momento de poner punto y aparte gracias por todo este tiempo que compartiste conmigo. Y no te sientas mal, se que algún día nos volveremos a encontrar**

**Con todo mi cariño**

**Himuro Tatsuya**

Era eso en serio? Tatsuya le había dejado, y no solo eso, había alguien más, por lo menos podía estar tranquilo si alguien le miraba de esa manera podía estar seguro que Tatsuya sería tan feliz como lo era el con el maestro, pero es triste que no le dejara despedirse al final fueron muchos años juntos aunque tenía razón no había despedida, se volverían a encontrar algún día.

Kagami tomo el resto de sus cosas y durante el fin de semana el también se había mudado con el profesor para iniciar por fin eso que tanto deseaban: una vida juntos. Tatsuya les había regalado algo de valor inigualable, independientemente de sus motivos.

Kagami tuvo que pedir unos días en el trabajo para completar lo de la mudanza, avisar al casero que dejaría su apartamento anterior, y finalizar con el trámite de divorcio.

Al fin todas las piezas comenzaban a tomar su lugar solo había algo que tenía pendiente, y que apenas hubo terminado el trámite y estuvo oficialmente divorciado pondría en práctica.

Llego al apartamento que ahora compartía con su pareja de ojos celestes, al abrir la puerta de su habitación se encontró con esa persona que le había robado el corazón desde el primer momento, estaba junto a la ventana mientras los rayos del sol que ahora estaba de un tono rojizo bañaban su piel, se veía tan hermoso como la primera vez que le vio desde la oficina de la directora mientras este salía de la escuela, se acerco lentamente abrazándole por la espalda disfrutando de sentirle entre sus brazos recargando su mentón en la cabeza del mas bajo mientras este recargaba su espalda y cabeza sobre su pecho, se sentía una paz increíble. Pero en ese momento ninguno de los dos deseaba solo paz. La noche aun no empezaba y esta vez tenían todo el tiempo del mundo para amarse sin miedo ni remordimiento sin limites en absoluto

Lentamente Kagami deslizo su mentón desde la cabeza de Kuroko hasta su hombro, rosando su nariz por su piel mientras descendía, lamió su lóbulo a penas estuvo a su alcance y bajo sus labios un poco mas para besar su nuca y seguir acariciando con los mismos la parte de atrás de su cuello, eran roces suaves apenas y tocaban su piel pero era mas que suficiente para subir la temperatura, cuando ya no pudo resistirse a esas caricias el peliceleste giro sobre si mismo sin romper el abrazo que los mantenía unidos y aprovechando que Kagami había bajado a su altura tomo sus labios con mas hambre que nunca, pasando su lengua a la boca ajena a penas tuvo la oportunidad en un beso apasionado, se devoraban mutuamente, los besos que hasta entonces se habían dado parecían inocentes comparados con aquel contacto cargado de pasión y lujuria.

Kagami comenzó a pasar sus manos por su espalda abrazándolo mas fuerte, juntando sus cuerpos como queriendo fusionarlos en ese momento. La temperatura en esa habitación aumentaba de a poco, las caricias se repartían sin miedo ni vergüenza removiendo cada prenda a su paso que impidiera el contacto con la piel ajena.

De forma un poco torpe lograron llegar a la cama entre besos y caricias, la ansiedad por sentir al otro era tangible, se respiraba en el aire el deseo que desbordaban sus cuerpos, piel a piel sobre la cama saboreaban cuanto podían del otro ya no pensaban solo sentían, Kagami fue bajando besando cada porción de piel a su alcance repartiendo lamidas y mordidas mientras bajaba recorriendo la blanca y suave piel de su amado que solos soltaba suspiros y algunos gemidos por el tacto y por el placer que cada roce con su lengua, con sus labios o con sus manos le provocaba.

Mientras por la ventana la luz se iba ocultando ellos se entregaban mutuamente, ya no importaba el tiempo, solo eran ellos dos ahora y en todo momento. Por que este no es de verdad un final sino todo lo contrario, su historia juntos a penas comienza.

* * *

.

.

.

**Hoshi:** Me has hecho una persona increíblemente feliz con tus comentarios, no sabes cuanto me alegra que te gusta la historia y lo se hay veces que son tan tiernos espero este capitulo tambien sea de tu agrado y lo de Himuro pronto te contare su historia

. . .

No se a mi en lo personal si me gusto. Ya veré en sus comentarios. La historia de Himuro espero poder publicarla entre domingo y lunes espero me digan si quieren 2 capis cortitos o 1 mas o menos largo y se llamara Prohibido desperdiciar oportunidades. Por ahora es todo lo que puedo decir gracias por leer y acompañarme durante este proyecto en el que le perdí un poco el miedo a que alguien mas lea lo que hay en mi cabeza. bueno ojala hayan disfrutado de este pequeño drama.


	12. Chapter 12 Omake parte I

Excusas y explicaciones al final para que lean a gusto

Los personajes de Kuroko no basket pertenecen a Tadatoshi Fujimaki yo solo los visualice en un papel un poquito diferente

* * *

Cumpliría 16 al finalizar ese verano, Taiga se quedó trabajando en lo que sería su primera construcción y Tatsuya regreso a Japón solo con sus padres para vacaciones ese año. Había salido a caminar estaba solo en casa y eso le aburría.

Cuando pasaba la calle logro ver a un niño pelirrojo tratando de cruzar la calle, aunque se veía algo desorientado y aparte estaba solo - necesitas ayuda? - le preguntó

El pelirrojo lo miro como analizándolo con sus ojos rojos que le recordaban un poco a los de Taiga solo que sin esa calidez que el otro tenia y luego volteó al frente

Estas perdido? - volvo a preguntar

Negó solo moviendo la cabeza sin decir nada más y continuo caminando, Himuro no pudo aguantar su curiosidad y lo siguió por unas calles más, le preocupaba ver a un niño tan pequeño en la calle y solo. Después de un rato de seguirlo llegaron a un parque que Himuro conocía bien pues seguido jugaba ahí con Taiga en los veranos que pasaban ahí.

Noto como el pelirrojo se detenía junto a un árbol y se quedó esperando un rato, justo cuando iba a preguntar que esperaba llego corriendo un chico poco más bajo que Tatsuya con su cabello violeta algo desordenado.

-. Perdón Aka-chin te hice esperar mucho

-. Para nada Atsushi acabo de llegar

-. Qué bueno - Dijo con una sonrisa y después volteo a ver al chico de cabello negro que solo le sonrió, el recién llegado era muy lindo aunque tenía sus facciones aun delicadas como un niño.

-. Aka-chin trajo otro amigo?

El pequeño pelirrojo lo miro como ordenándole que se presentara, y por algún motivo sentía que si no lo hacía algo malo iba a pasar

-. Hola soy Himuro

-. Soy Atsushi, Muro-chin es más alto que yo, también tienes 12 años?

-. 12 años? esa edad tienes? - le pregunto sin poderselo creer

-. Si cumpliré 13 al final del verano

Eso era algo inesperado el chico casi tan alto como el de verdad era tan joven? Al ver que no respondía, el pelirrojo fue el que hablo

-. No importa Atsushi vamos a jugar

Tras la interesante presentación no pudo negarse a jugar con los niños, jugaron atrapadas y les mostro un poco de básquet, hasta que comenzaba a atardecer.

Acompaño primero al pelivioleta a su casa, después de todo a pesar de su estatura, aún era un niño, muy apuesto, pero un niño a fin de cuentas, se sentía responsable por ellos.

Siguió caminando con el pelirrojo hasta que este se detuvo en una calle un poco vacía casi no había personas ahí y volteo a verlo a los ojos antes de preguntar

-. De verdad vendrás mañana a jugar?

-. Mmmm no lo sé supongo, si mis padres dicen que no hay problema

La mirada en el rosto del pelirrojo cambio al oír su vaga respuesta, en un movimiento rápido que no supo cómo paso, de pronto el de cabello negro se encontró cayendo de sentón en el suelo, con el pelirrojo frente a el.

-. Déjame replantearlo, vas a venir mañana al parque a la misma hora, por el solo hecho de que se lo prometiste, y Atsushi no está para falsas promesas, así que lo harás porque sino yo mismo me encargare de que no vuelvas a ver la luz del sol y no creo a que al mocoso pre-adolescente que eres se le agrade

Después de eso se alejó del azabache solo unos pasos puesto que en unos segundos un auto negro se detenía en la acera y el niño pelirrojo se subía en este.

Eso fue escalofriante sobre todo porque creyó cada palabra que el pelirrojo pronuncio. Se fue a casa y al día siguiente volvía a salir para estar en ese parque, llego un poco más temprano que el día anterior y se detuvo en el mismo árbol. Atsushi llego unos minutos después pero no había rastro del pelirrojo, se sentaron en el pasto y platicaron un rato, Atsushi le contó que el pelirrojo de nombre Akashi Seijuurou era su primo y que tenía 11 años, la verdad pensó que tenía com por lo pequeño que se veía.

Le dijo que los demás chicos de su edad le rehuían por su estatura por lo que Akashi iba todos los días a jugar con él o por lo menos cada que podía. Le dio mucha ternura escucharlo, dijo que hoy el pelirrojo no podía ir pero como Tatsuya prometió estar ahí por eso había llegado, ahora entendía por qué el otro se puso como fiera, si no hubiera llegado Atsushi estaría ahí esperando solo.

Se divirtieron jugando el resto de la tarde era un niño muy tierno, y demasiado inocente y su forma de llamarle se le hacía adorable, aunque pensó que bromeaba cuando le confeso que tenía 15 y se alegró mucho al contarle que también cumpliría años al terminar el verano. Le contó que había llegado de vacaciones desde América aunque Atsushi no supo donde quedaba eso y así pasaron todos los días esos 2 meses que duro de vacaciones yendo a jugar a veces solo los 2 a veces los 3 durante ese tiempo difícilmente hablo con Taiga por lo del trabajo que tomo y porque a veces siendo honestos se olvidaba de llamarle.

Cuando le dijo que tenía que regresar se puso triste y le pidió que no se olvidara de el y que regresara. Le respondió que no lo olvidaría y que volvería el siguiente año, entonces paso algo que de verdad no se esperaba, Atsushi tomo impulso y le jalo del cuello para estamparle un beso en los labios. Corto casi tanto como un suspiro, parecía incluso una ilusión por lo poco que duro. Pero le causo una revolución impresionante en el estómago, cuando diablos había comido mariposas para que revolotearan en su estómago con tanta insistencia? se preguntaba, Atsushi sonrojado solo se despidió y fue la última vez que lo vio ya que al día siguiente en la mañana salió su vuelo de regreso.

Cuando regreso a América retomo su vida normal aunque aún recordaba a Atsushi y su beso haciéndolo sonrojar ante su recuerdo. Las cosas empezaron a cambiar con Taiga poco después de su cumpleaños y a los pocos meses se hicieron novios por lo que los veranos eran de estar mas o menos juntos y dejo de regresar a Japón.

Así fue todo entre ellos hasta que a los 19 poco después de ingresar a la universidad lo contrataron en la empresa para la que trabaja, en ese entonces no sabía que el padre de Akashi era accionista mayoritario, ni si quiera sabía mucho de Akashi más allá de lo poco que llegaron a hablar ese verano. Su trabajo comenzaba a ser reconocido después de unos meses, tenía poco de haberse legalizado el matrimonio entre personas del mismo sexo en Estados Unidos pero en cuanto se dio la noticia Taiga le entrego un anillo de compromiso que este recibió.

No fue hasta que una vez en el trabajo los accionistas estaban de visita, el accionista mayoritario estaba aprovechando para mostrarle a su heredero lo que debía conocer acerca de sus empresas y cuando pasaron por el área de soporte fue como si de repente el tiempo se detuviera una mirada bicolor se había posado sobre él y aunque al principio no le reconoció por sus ojos al escuchar su nombre todo vino a su memoria

-. Akashi-sama sucede algo? - pregunto uno de los hombres de traje que le acompañaban

-. Que función tiene esa persona?

\- Himuro Tatsuya es uno de los principales agentes de seguridad informática que tenemos, se encarga de proteger que nadie tenga acceso a nuestra red para robar información de la empresa o sus empleados

-. Quiero hablar con el

En menos de un minuto Tatsuya ya se encontraba en una de las salas de juntas a solas con el pelirrojo.

-. Cuanto tiempo Tatsuya, no te has olvidado de mi verdad

-. Claro que no Akashi

El pelirrojo lo evaluó pasando su mirada de arriba abajo para confirmar si el otro mentía, no era así, sin embargo la rabia lo invadió al ver el anillo de compromiso en su dedo, aunque no dijo nada eso destrozaría a Atsushi si se enteraba, esos 3 años lo había visto esperanzado a encontrarle de nuevo cada verano sabía que su primo se había enamorado de este chico pero como decirle la verdad.

-. Te dije que me encargaría de que no vieras la luz del sol de nuevo si no cumplías tu promesa

-. Cumplí mi promesa en esa ocasión

Pudo verlo entonces, no recordaba que prometió regresar, de verdad lo había olvidado.

-. No te desaparezco porque eres de mucho valor para esta empresa y da gracias por ello pero ten en cuenta que fuera de este edificio o cualquiera referente a mi imperio te odio como a nadie en la tierra.

De nuevo esa mirada fría que acompañaba todas sus amenazas, Tatsuya de verdad no entendía por qué lo odiaba. Pero no estaba en condiciones de averiguarlo, por una vez su curiosidad debía permanecer dentro si no quería acabar como el gato

Un año después lo volvió a ver y esta vez no estaba solo, aquel que tanto trato de olvidar durante los últimos 4 años venia acompañandole. Ahora estaba mucho mas alto que el, aunque lo veía pasar con su traje pulcramente arreglado, la paleta de caramelo en su boca le quitaba seriedad a su porte imponente, seguía conservando su cabello largo pero lo tenía atado, Tatsuya no pudo evitar comérselo con la mirada en cuanto lo vio, porque cada cuanto tenías un hombre así frente a tus ojos, hay que aprovechar, pero no, aun no era un hombre, seguía siendo un niño de 17 años ahora

Murasakibara lo vio por el rabillo del ojo pero paso de largo Tatsuya se sintió como si hubieran soltado una patada en el estómago, paso de él, lo ignoró, sintió como se quedaba sin aire, como había pasado aquello y pero por qué demonios se sentía así y fue cuando lo recordó, le había prometido regresar y no lo hizo.

Terminando la jornada normalmente era el último en retirarse, cuando vio la imponente figura del pelivioleta bloqueando la puerta de su oficina. Tembló al verlo, lo mataría seguro, su mirada estaba seria mostraba aburrimiento. No sabía cómo enfrentar eso, apenas hace unas horas se había dado cuenta de cuanto le había fallado, no tenía idea de que decir.

El pelivioleta se acercó a paso lento casi arrastrando los pies, como solía caminar cuando iban a aquel parque, cuando lo tuvo frente a el Tatsuya cerro fuertemente los ojos solo esperaba sentir el golpe o recibir el reclamo, pero lo que paso fue todo lo contrario. En un instante se encontró rodeado de los fuertes brazos de Atsushi, sorprendido como estaba no podía ni moverse.

-. Me alegra verte Muro-chin

Dijo lo que creyó haber escuchado, no podía ser que siguiera siendo tan noble que fuera tan inocente, pero si era, era el, parecía que seguía siendo el mismo Atsushi que conoció hace años y eso le removió el corazón haciéndole sentir aun mas culpable, como pudo fallarle a una persona así. Ya no tuvo dudas y correspondió ese abrazo.

-. A mí también me alegra verte Atsushi, como has estado?

-. Bien, Aka-chin me dijo que te vio aquí hace un año por eso lo acompañe esta vez, el año pasado no quise venir aunque si hubiera sabido que aquí estaba Muro-chin tomaba el primer avión.

Tatsuya sonrió ante la declaración, de verdad Atsushi no había cambiado.

-. Cuánto tiempo se quedan Atsushi?

-. Como es de trabajo solo venimos por 3 días llegamos ayer y mañana regresamos a Japón

No podía ser eso cierto, porque tan poco tiempo. Pero de igual forma en dejar de verlo había sido por su propia estupidez, no podía rogar por más tiempo con el cuándo sus decisiones lo llevaron a eso.

-. Atsushi tienes tiempo de ir por un pastel a la cafetería?

-. Solo si es de chocolate - dijo poniendo la cara de alegría que salía ante la mención de cualquier dulce.

Se dirigieron a una cafetería cercana, Atsushi le contaba de como había terminado ahí, de lo que había hecho mientras se fue todo parecía muy animado.

Como lo había dicho pidieron pastel de chocolate, la cafetería estaba prácticamente sola y ellos tomaron una mesa que se encontraba bastante al fondo dándoles mucha más privacidad de la creían necesitar.

-. Muro-chin cierra los ojos y abre la boca

Himuro no sabia que pretendía su alto amigo pelivioleta pero confiaba plenamente en el así que solo hizo caso, unos segundos después sintió el tacto frio de la cuchara sobre su lengua y este reacciono tomando bocado de pastel que se le ofrecía, el proceso se repitió una 3 veces más hasta el último contacto no estaba para nada frio, sino cálido y muy suave, y como no si lo que tenía dentro de su boca no era nada más ni nada menos que la lengua del más alto, con Dios de testigo que sabía lo que hacía por que le robaba el aliento con cada movimiento.

Se agotaba el aire entre los dos y se vieron obligados a separarse aunque a penas llenaron sus pulmones volvieron al ataque de la boca ajena con toda intención de ganar la batalla contra la otra lengua, desafortunadamente parecía que Himuro no tenía elección mas que rendirse aunque no lo haría sin luchar.

Continuaron así hasta que una voz algo conocida los interrumpió haciendo que a Himuro le dieran escalofríos.

-. Espero no interrumpir nada - Decía Akashi parado frente a la mesa

-. Ya nos vamos Aka-chin?

-. Si Atsushi, adelántate al auto hay algo que debo decirle a Tatsuya primero

-. Está bien Aka-chin, no te tardes - Dio un corto beso en los labios del azabache y luego se adelantó al auto, mientras Akashi fulminaba con la mirada a Himuro y es que Murasakibara le parecía demasiado inocente como para que jugaran con el.

-. Espero que si te vuelvo a ver con Atsushi sea porque ya te deshiciste de eso en tu dedo - le dijo señalando el anillo de compromiso que portaba - de lo contrario espero no volverte a ver cerca de él. Si continuas con esa decisión te vas a arrepentir, y te advierto que nunca me equivoco - Se fue sin dar posibilidad a Tatsuya de responder y no es que pensara hacerlo pero Akashi le había recordado un pequeño pero muy importante detalle, se había comprometido con alguien más

.

.

.

Tanto Akashi como Tatsuya pensaban que Murasakibara no se dio cuenta pero la verdad es que si lo hizo, vio el anillo desde que vio al azabache la primera vez en la oficina, pero Aka-chin le dijo que no debía montar una escena que debía esperar el momento adecuado, por eso cuando lo vio completamente solo en la oficina hace un rato no dudo en hablarle. El beso que le dio era para tantear que tan serio se tomaba el compromiso por que para llevar un anillo debía ser algo grande pero la respuesta que recibió le dijo todo lo que necesitaba saber y para Atsushi después de eso, el anillo que Tatsuya cargaba carecía de valor alguno.

Al día siguiente de nuevo Tatsuya se quedó solo en la oficina esperando sabía que Atsushi iría a despedirse, no contaba con lo que paso, a penas el amante de los dulces apareció le beso con una pasión tan intensa que le movió hasta el piso.

-. Ven conmigo a Japón

Le proponía huir, sabía que lo quería, que Atsushi le correspondía pero quiso convencerse de que no era correcto de que Atsushi aún era un niño por lo que se negó. Él estaba comprometido, llevaba ya 4 años de relación no podía hacerle eso a Taiga. Y así dejo pasar la oportunidad con las palabras de Akashi resonando en su cabeza diciéndole una y otra vez "te vas a arrepentir, y te advierto que nunca me equivoco" con ese mensaje en su cabeza de nuevo se separó de aquella persona por sus malas decisiones.

Poco más de un año después de ese episodio se escapó con Taiga para casarse el a sus 21 y Taiga con 20, cambiando entonces su nombre por Kagami Tatsuya. Ese año no supo de aquellos 2 por lo que pensó que no los vería de nuevo. Pero justo días después de cumplir 22 de nuevo la visita de los empresarios al edificio principal le dio la oportunidad de verle de nuevo. Aunque esta vez fue un poco diferente. Se presentaría al nuevo dirigente de la empresa que tomaría las riendas apenas cumpliera sus 18 años. Nadie comprendía como una persona tan joven podría con tal cargo eso fue algo que fueron entendiendo con el tiempo cuando la empresa creció, pero en ese momento al ver de nuevo a Atsushi se sentía dividido, una parte de el le decía que se acercara, la otra que debía alejarse, fue demasiado tarde cuando le presentaron oficialmente como Kagami Tatsuya a los nuevo directores.

Atsushi bajo la mirada pero no dijo nada, en cambio Akashi lo había apuñalado ya unas 700 veces con la mirada y lo entendía, acababa de darle el golpe de gracia a una persona muy cercana al pelirrojo. Al final de esta reunión hablo un poco con Murasakibara, no quería que se fuera molesto con él, no podía soportar que le odiara. La pregunta que le hizo le tomo desprevenido

-. Tú le amas Muro-chin?

Le hizo pensarlo demasiado, de verdad le amaba? alguna vez le había amado? contesto más por que supuso que era lo correcto con un sí que parecía mas una pregunta.

-. Eso es mentira, no puedes engañarme Muro-chin

-. Por qué crees que miento?

-. Por qué no te brillan los ojos como a Aka-chin o Mine-chin cuando les pregunto

-. ... - silencio, le había pillado la mentira, al parecer Atsushi era más perceptivo de lo que todos creían, parece que incluso el mismo le había subestimado.

-. Ven te mostrare algo

Sin dudarlo lo siguió por las oficinas, hasta una en especial que mostraba la ciudad en la que con tan poca luz dentro se podía ver su reflejo, su mirada apagada le asustaba.

Murasakibara se puso a un lado suyo, con suavidad le tomo del mentón subiendo su rostro y tras inclinarse un poco lo beso, suave, sin prisa, despacio, degustando cada roce y cada pliegue de sus dulces labios solo unos momentos siendo el mismo que inicio quien terminara el beso, ahora mira.

Cuando miro su reflejo lo vio, algo de lo que ni el mismo se dio cuenta y es que en sus ojos estaba un brillo increíble su mirada por completo diferente y fue el mismo Atsushi quien le llevo a darse cuenta de que estaba por completo enamorado de el.

La propuesta del pelivioleta no se hizo esperar pidiéndole de nuevo que se regresara con él a Japón pero este se seguía negando esta vez por miedo a su reciente descubrimiento, dejando pasar una vez más la oportunidad.

* * *

Antes que nada me disculpo, se que esto debio haber estado listo ayer pero por muchas situaciones diferentes que se me juntaron entre problemas en casa y con mi grupo de baile la verdad ya ni tiempo me dio, también esta parte estaba planeada para ser un solo capitulo sin embargo me falta todavia parte del final asi que no las quise hacer esperar mas y por otra parte me estaba quedando muy largo incluso para mi gusto asi que aqui esta esta primera parte que espero les guste y bueno creo que es todo lo que tengo que decir espero que lo hayan disfrutado y espero tambien subir la segunda parte esta noche como disculpa por la demora

sole3: Sip, juntos como siempre debió ser

Fntsmz: No sabes cuanto me alegra saber que te gustó y espero que disfrutes de este "pequeño" extra

A todas/os gracias por leer


	13. Chapter 13 Omake parte II

**Sumimase**

**Los personajes de Kuroko no basket pertenecen a Tadatoshi Fujimaki yo solo los visualice en un papel un poquito diferente**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Al año siguiente por las mismas fechas, recibió la misma propuesta y la misma respuesta fue dada con el mismo pelirrojo lanzándole miradas a muerte y repitiendo que se arrepentiría.

Por otra parte Atsushi y Akashi empezaban a tener problemas, discusiones constantes, el pelirrojo le decía que debía rendirse que Tatsuya era demasiado terco, que era un idiota para empezar por haberse casado con alguien que no amaba, Atsushi contestaba que ellos se amaban y que mientras siguiera insistiendo en algún momento estarían juntos, terminaba por dejarse de hablar por semanas a veces causando que el resentimiento de Akashi creciera, porque Tatsuya no le hizo caso cuando le dijo que terminara con ello? no lo entendía y lo adiaba por ello

Lo mismo se repitió cada año hasta que Tatsuya había cumplido 25 y ya se había decidido a terminar con ello, con los papeles de divorcio en mano le dijo a Atsushi que el año siguiente cuando fuera tendría todo ya arreglado para irse con él a Japón que solo debía encontrar el modo de decirle a la persona con la que estaba, le explico que le tenía mucho cariño y que no quería lastimarlo y Murasakibara tan noble como era lo entendió, le dio ese año de plazo y le dijo que volvería por él. Solo hubo un detalle con el que no contaba y era que unos meses después el mismo Taiga le pidiera que volvieran a Japón por un proyecto por el cual le habían llamado, Tatsuya quería volver, pero no debía dejar que Taiga se diera cuanta por lo que le dijo que tenía que ver que podía arreglar en el trabajo antes de cualquier cosa. Una vez resuelto el traslado le dijo a Taiga que estaba de acuerdo y así regresaron juntos a su ciudad natal.

Llevaban apenas unos días ahí cuando Taiga fue a arreglar lo del contrato para la remodelación, cuando este regreso lo noto algo diferente en él, le beso algo corto, pensaba que tal vez era el que por la emoción de estar en la misma ciudad que su amado estaba viendo cosas donde no las hay

Al día siguiente la misma sensación extraña pero no le puso atención, tenía una cita importante ese día para empezar por que comenzaba en su nueva oficina y en segunda porque le dijo a Taiga que llegaría a las 10 por lo que le daba 2 horas completas para ver al gigante de cabello violeta

Cuando llego a trabajar lo primero que tuvo que hacer fue pasar a la oficina de Akashi por órdenes de este mismo "Sabes lo que tienes que hacer" fue lo único que le dijo mientras le dirigía esa característica mirada de odio

Con Atsushi su cita resulto un poco inocente a excepción de cuando le besaba a escondidas, porque esos besos de inocente no tenían nada, le ardía la piel rogándole por que el gigante lo tocara pero este no lo hacía y eso lo frustraba.

Cuando llego en la noche y Kagami no estaba le preocupo un poco, no creyó que se hubiera quedado trabajando hasta tarde, ya había pasado antes pero nunca así, estuvo marcando sin tener respuesta, casi media noche y no llegaba, a pesar de todo Taiga era como un niño por lo que espero hasta que llegara para poder quitarse esa preocupación de encima, cuando llego lo miro molesto pero le molestaba más que como no le dijo nada este se apresuró a llegar pudiendo haber aprovechado mejor el tiempo, esa noche tuvo ese sexo desenfrenado con Taiga pero solo tenía en su mente Atsushi... Atsushi... Atsushi orgasmo tras orgasmo solo podía pensar en él y cuando el cuerpo ya no les dio para más, cayeron dormidos.

Despertó tarde, llegaría tarde al trabajo y eso implicaba que tendría que recuperar el tiempo, ese día no vería a Atsushi lo que le molesto infinitamente y lo primero que hizo fue llamar a Taiga para reclamarle, este le dio mil y un pretextos que le hicieron comprender que estaba exagerando el no tenía la culpa de nada por lo que termino la llamada, se arregló y se fue a trabajar avisándole a su amante que este día saldría tarde.

Nueva sorpresa Atsushi pasó por él y aunque fuera en el trayecto para llevarlo a casa y estar a las 10 en la misma entre semáforos rojos, los besos y caricias no se hicieron esperar.

Cuando llego Kagami ya estaba dormido y aunque se sorprendió un poco lo justifico con que tal vez había sido la desvelada de la noche anterior o tal vez había trabajado mucho sabía que normalmente se metía demasiado en la construcción a pesar de no ser necesario.

El tiempo seguía pasando y cuando comenzó a notar la distancia se había decidido cada vez más a darle por fin los papeles de divorcio además el año que Atsushi le dio de plazo para arreglar su situación estaba por vencerse y cada vez se le hacía más difícil despedirse del pelivioleta, aunque era una ventaja que Taiga ya no lo esperara despierto al menos así no notaba que de llegar a las 10 comenzó a llegar a las 11:00 luego a las 12:00 en una ocasión llego 3 de la madrugada sabía que no era correcto pero desde que Atsushi le toco la primera vez llevándolo al cielo solo con sus caricias se volvió adicto solo había un problema a pesar de que sus caricias habían subido bastante de tono después de la primera vez aún no habían hecho el amor por mas tiempo que pasaba con él aun no daban ese paso.

Además difícilmente se hablaban él y Taiga como rayos le daría los papeles, los fines de semana se suponía que estaban juntos pero cada quien vivía en su mundo ya eran prácticamente desconocidos.

Se acercaba el cumpleaños de Taiga y quería darle un regalo por lo que no era momento de entregarle los papeles, Atsushi nunca lo presionaba sin embargo tenía que lidiar con Akashi y sus comentarios inoportunos haciéndolo sentir miserable aunque no dudaba que el pelirrojo tuviera algo de razón en estar enojado.

Él mismo se preguntaba si de verdad temía decirle a Taiga lo del divorcio o era solo que tenía miedo a lo que sentía, a ser feliz de verdad al lado de quien amaba, eso era de cuentos, no sucede en la vida real o sí?

Pensaba esto mientras compraba el balón de básquet que le regalaría a su hasta ahora esposo, llegado el viernes se fue directo a casa, siendo Atsushi quien pasara por el como todos los días pero sin detenerse esta vez.

Su resolución cobro forma esa noche cuando durante la cena con Taiga este parecía más ausente que nunca (disimulaba tanto como podia) y al irse a dormir ni si quiera le miro, había pasado algo pero ya no se esforzaría en saberlo.

El sábado quería salir necesitaba salir del departamento, ya había decidido decirle pero necesitaba armarse de valor, debía dejar de acobardarse.

-. Taiga vamos a dar un paseo, hace poco vi un gran parque cerca de aquí con una cancha de básquet, vamos por un 1 vs 1 como en América, estoy aburrido – le soltó por fin aprovecharía la salida para armar una estrategia para decirle

\- Claro Tatsuya, solo terminemos de recoger aquí y nos vamos, ya me hace falta ejercicio o me voy a oxidar

Hacía tiempo que noto que ya no le decía Amor o Cariño pero ni si quiera le había dado importancia parecía que ni el mismo Taiga se había dado cuenta.

Fueron a jugar, a Tatsuya aún no se le había ocurrido nada, parece que el básquet es lo único que aun comparten por que el juego se dio divertido y natural como siempre había sido entre ellos, parecía que solo servían para ser amigos pero no se habían dado cuenta. Terminaron su juego y al pasar de regreso a su departamento vio una cafetería bastante sencilla, tal vez podían pasar ahí sin importar mucho las fachas que traían, y sería un lugar y momento adecuado para poder decirle, después llegaría a casa le daría los papeles y sacaría todas sus cosas llamando a Atsushi para que fuera por él. Parecía como un plan pero algo salió mal.

-. Tatsuya, como has estado? – La voz del pelirrojo le dio escalofríos como aquella vez en América

Tatsuya se había tensado ligeramente al ver al pelirrojo con los otros chicos, y es que, ¿qué posibilidades en el mundo había de encontrarte con él poderoso y adinerado empresario que te odia a muerte, en una pequeña y sencilla cafetería? Pero ya se había detenido y era su jefe, no podía ignorarle si lo hacía Taiga podía sospechar algo.

\- Muy bien Akashi-san, gracias por preguntar – contesto el chico del lunar con toda la diplomacia de la que era capaz

Los 2 jóvenes que en ese momento estaban sentados con el empresario voltearon a ver curiosos a quien este había saludado.

\- Gustan unirse – dijo en ese tono tan característico suyo que en lugar de preguntar te estaba ordenando que Tatsuya no pudo más que asentir para entrar al negocio mientras le iba diciendo a Taiga quien era el pelirrojo

Cuando llegaron a la terraza noto como los dos acompañantes de Akashi habían cambiado de lugares dejando 3 juntos y había alguien más ahí sentado, también noto que Taiga ya no iba a su lado sino que se quedó atrás pero de igual forma no le dio importancia. Era raro ver al pelirrojo sin Murasakibara pero era mejor así no podría haber algo peor que juntarlos.

Tomaron asiento y se la pasaron más o menos bien de no ser por Akashi y sus constantes comentarios incomodos sobre la gente indecisa que bien sabía iban dirigidos a él. El chico de cabello celeste que estaba al lado de Taiga llamo su atención, no tenía nada de presencia de hecho ni si quiera lo vio cuando se acercó a la mesa sino hasta después de que lo presentaran.

Salieron del café y cuando recibió esa llamada de Atsushi solo para escuchar su voz le alegro el día por completo. Después Akashi lo había amenazado de nuevo, que novedad, pero esta vez no solo menciono a Atsushi, que habrá querido decir con sus "amigos" por otra parte noto algo bastante peculiar, a parte del hecho de que Akashi era gay y él ni enterado, supuso que se chico castaño seria el tal Furi-chin que Atsushi le había mencionado antes, y el hecho de que todos los chicos se fueron con su novios, todos tenían las mismas preferencias, además del pequeños espectáculo que dieron el rubio y el moreno, ahhh que ganas de que el titán le tomara de aquella manera pero no lo hacía, por qué no lo hacía? Por qué no le tocaba de esa manera? Será que no le deseaba? Tenía que quitarse esa duda

Cuando por ultimo Akashi se fue con el castaño y el de okos celestes por fin él y Taiga emprendieron su camino al apartamento, paso el resto de la tarde preguntándose que tenía el de malo para que Atsushi no quisiera tocarlo así, siempre se limitaba a besarlo mucho y acariciarlo "un poco" pero nada más.

Su día término de pasar encerrado en sus pensamientos, olvido incluso que ya había decidido darle los papeles a Taiga ese día. Termino todo y se fueron a dormir de nuevo uno a cada lado de la cama lo más lejos que podía del otro apenas se preguntó desde cuándo empezó a pasar eso?

Cuando despertó estaba solo, claro algo mencionó Taiga de irse a correr, bueno no regresaría hasta tarde con el aguante que tiene, le mando un mensaje al pelivioleta que fue respondido en cosa de nada asegurándole que pasaría por el en poco menos de 1 hora por lo que se apresuró a arreglarse para verlo. No había mejor manera de aprovechar el tiempo que viendo a quien se había ganado su corazón y su tiempo con el solo hecho de existir. Que Akashi le amenazara no le importaba porque a estas alturas alejarse de Atsushi seria para él, el infierno mismo, toleraría cualquier tortura que Akashi Seijuuro tuviera planeada en su contra con tal del permanecer a lado del pelivioleta.

Taiga le tenía plena confianza cose que al principio le hizo sentir completamente culpable pero que después de notar la indiferencia del mismo ésta se había mitigado, sus distanciamientos eran constantes cuando se enfocaba demasiado en un proyecto pero esta vez se sentía diferente, sabía que su esposo no revisaba sus cosas pero solo para estar seguros fue a confirmar en el último cajón de su ropa, ahí seguía la carpeta con ese papel que él ya tenía firmado desde hace tiempo pero que aún no se había atrevido a darle a su aun esposo.

Después de esconderlo de nuevo termino de arreglarse y se fue del apartamento solo dejando una nota diciendo que estaba aburrido y que daría un paseo, a donde y con quien? obvio con el amor de su vida aunque solo él lo supiera, que por cierto esta vez no se le escaparía, tenía pensado seducirlo con todo y eso es lo que haría.

12:40 el azabache llegaba a su departamento bastante maltrecho rogando que taiga estuviera dormido, para su suerte así era, se cambió a su pijama y se fue a dormir, el día le había ido de maravilla, se sentía tan feliz por haber logrado su objetivo que la culpa ya ni mermaba su ánimo, estaba cansado y es que Atsushi era insaciable pero no se arrepentía de nada jamás en su vida se había sentido tan bien hacer el amor. Tomo una ducha rápida nuevamente pues lo había hecho en el apartamento del amante de los dulces, más para asegurarse de no ser descubierto antes de tiempo y solo se fue a descansar. Estaba seguro de la decisión que había tomado pero aun no tenía el valor de decírselo a Taiga.

La semana paso y no pudo hablar con Taiga sabía que tenía gran parte de la culpa por llegar a deshoras pero es que despedirse de su amado titán por las noches le parecía casi un pecado, tenía que compensar todo ese tiempo que se la paso dudando y negando lo que sentía, todos esos años que Atsushi le había esperado.

Llego el sábado y a penas escucho la puerta cerrarse cuando Taiga se fue, se levantó a arreglarse, pronto llegarían por él debía estar listo. A penas las dieron las 7:30 él ya estaba en el carro plateado de vidrios polarizados comiéndose los labios del conductor.

En cuanto entraron al departamento no dudo ni un segundo en lanzarse a sus brazos para que el otro le tomara como mejor le pareciera y es que hacer el amor con el más joven era llegar más allá del cielo donde lo aprendió, no lo sabía ni quería averiguarlo pero por algún motivo sabía que todo aquello ahora era solo suyo y eso solo le ponía de humor para más.

Despertaba de una siesta y es que lo habían hecho tres veces seguidas, se levantó, debía arreglarse para llegar al departamento pronto, eran más de las 3 de la tarde, justo cuando se movía para levantarse los brazos de su gigante se ajustaron más a su cintura.

-. No te vayas – susurraron esos labios de una forma tan sensual que no se pudo resistir solo diciendo un está bien si eres feliz con eso

Esa noche no llego a su casa, llamando a la madrugada a Taiga para decirle que no regresaría en varios días, era la primera vez que hacía algo así puesto que no lo hizo ni cuando veía al pelivioleta una vez al año. Ahí sus viajes de trabajo de verdad eran de trabajo.

Y así pasaron varios días más, llegando de trabajar a ese que ahora se había vuelto su hogar. Mientras que en el edificio de cierto pelirrojo de mirada aterradora

.

.

.

Terminada su llamada con el de cabello celeste después de saber que supuestamente su empleado estaba de viaje, se dirigió a una oficina que muy bien conocía, debía asegurarse de donde se encontraba el azabache primero y solo había una persona que le pudiera facilitar esa información. Toco la puerta dos veces y luego se dejó pasar, Ahí sumergido entre un mar de documentos se encontraba un joven que a pesar de estar sentado se notaba fácilmente que era alto, muy alto, traía una paleta de caramelo en la boca que contrastaba completamente con las circunstancias, su largo cabello violeta estaba sujeto con una liga para que no le estorbe al trabajar. Dirigió su mirada al pelirrojo que iba entrando a la oficina deteniéndose frente a él.

-. Hola Aka-chin

-. Buenos días Atsushi, que tal el trabajo?

-. Aburrido, ya me canse de leer informes de ventas

-. Mph – fue lo único que obtuvo como respuesta

-. Necesitabas algo Aka-chin? – su apagada mirada se puso algo seria no era raro que Akashi le visitara pero algo en su actitud lo puso en alerta, ellos se conocían demasiado bien como para pasarlo por alto.

-. Estoy pensando cómo sacar el tema sin que peleemos esta vez, es molesto.

-. Ah! es eso, Muro-chin está bien, se ha estado quedando en mi casa – Era lo único por lo que alguna vez pelearon así que ya sabía lo que le preocupaba

\- En serio? – pregunto con una falsa curiosidad

-. Si, el otro día le pedí que no se fuera y me dijo que se quedaría si eso me hacía feliz

-. Y su marido? – Pregunto de nuevo el pelirrojo

-. Cree que esta en Sapporo por asuntos de la empresa – contesto volviendo a su trabajo

-. Atsushi de verdad crees en eso que te dice de que se va a separar? – Ese era siempre el motivo de discusión Akashi no quería verlo triste, cuando se dejaron hace años (ahora saben dónde lo aprendió) se sintió triste pero fue más su orgullo, el le había amado, si a pesar de saber que el otro estaba enamorado del de cabello negro se metió en una relación a sabiendas que no funcionaria, pero nada comparado con lo que tenía desde que conoció a Furihata es por eso que no entendía como Tatsuya podía seguir en aquel matrimonio.

-. Si por que no es mentira, Muro-chin firmo los papeles de divorcio desde que nos veíamos en America pero no se los ha entregado, dice que no sabe cómo decirle, Muro-chin es tan lindo verdad Aka-chin, casi tanto como tu cuando te preocupas por mí.

-. Interesante – obtuvo información bastante relevante como la de esos papeles y la ubicación actual del azabache, que la verdad no pensó que llegara a hacer algo como eso, Atsushi no era tonto sabia lo preocupado que estaba el pelirrojo desde que le conto que salía con Tatsuya de forma más o menos oficial.

Dando por terminada esa conversación se dirigió un poco al escritorio dejando una paleta de cereza, que saco de su bolsillo, y se fue susurrando un esfuérzate antes de cerrar la puerta de nuevo.

Salió del edificio para dirigirse al apartamento del pelivioleta, debía aclarar las dudas en su cabeza antes de cualquier movimiento.

.

.

.

Tatsuya abrió la puerta para encontrarse con la última persona que quería ver esa mañana, estaba por salir para trabajar cuando tocaron.

-. Akashi que haces aquí? – pregunto en modo osco, estando ellos dos solos no había porque ser hipócritas.

a hablar contigo – Dijo con su autoritaria voz

Tatsuya se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar, si estaba ahí es porque Atsushi le había dicho dónde encontrarlo

-. Y bien, que quieres?

-. Puedes guardar las uñas y dejar de estar a la defensiva, sé que te acostumbre a eso pero esta vez no vengo a torturarte, solo quiero hablar

-. Para eso existe el teléfono – no sabía si fiarse del pelirrojo, pero sabía que si quería ofenderlo o molestarlo lo hubiera hecho desde el saludo.

-. El tema que quiero tratar es delicado, además necesito que me mires a los ojos cuando me contestes, ¿amas a Atsushi?

Su mirada brillo ante la pregunta, primero con anhelo al escuchar su nombre luego con furia, se sentía ofendido ante tal pregunta, no estaría ahí de no ser así, no habría soportado tanto tiempo al pelirrojo psicópata de no ser así.

-. Por supuesto que lo amo – dijo en tono indignado

Akashi sonrió ante su respuesta, si un ápice de duda, su mirada y su vos mostraban esa seguridad que el tanto había esperado encontrar en el chico del lunar, y es que no solo había tolerado todas sus ofensas sino que ahí le estaba haciendo frente. Ya no necesitaba ponerle más a prueba su mirada al igual que la de Taiga lo delataba.

-. Atsushi me conto lo de los papeles de divorcio, porque no se los has dado a Taiga? así ya no tendrías que mentirle.

-. No quiero verlo triste, que no lo ame no quiere decir que no lo quiera.

-. Y si te demuestro que todo va a estar bien?

-. Lo haría sin dudarlo, como te darás cuenta ya no soporto estar lejos de Atsushi, si puedo estar seguro que Taiga será feliz, le daré su libertad y obtendré la mía.

-. Vendré por ti mañana temprano, tienes que estar listo a las 8, yo hablare con Atsushi, hay algo que quiero que veas, yo también tengo personas a las que quiero ver felices.

.

.

.

Murasakibara no opuso resistencia cuando Aka-chin le dijo que llevaría a Tatsuya por unas cosas para que pudiera quedarse más tiempo, y así ese sábado por la mañana se llevó al pelinegro a un parque no muy cerca de ahí pero donde se encontraba aquello que quería mostrarle

A la distancia se podía ver al pelirrojo y al de ojos celestes divirtiéndose a lo grande con un enorme perro peludo.

-. No lo malinterpretes eso es lo único que tienen dada su situación contigo, decía el de mirada bicolor

\- Yo jamás logre que se acercara a un perro por mí, ni en la tienda de mascotas donde son diminutos.

Le decía el del lunar al pelirrojo menor mientras los seguían observando le daba ternura y emoción ver como se miraban, era un espectáculo bastante tierno.

-. Akashi hace cuanto sabes de esto

-. Desde que comenzó, hace 2 semanas aunque ellos se conocen y se han visto desde hace cuatro meses aproximadamente.

-. Él es tu amigo verdad? Del que me hablaste cuando estuvimos en la cafetería, un momento si fue hace dos semanas…

-. Para cuando nos vimos en la cafetería ellos ya sentía algo pero no lo aceptaban por culpa, ahora te digo tú no eres feliz en tu matrimonio, y por lo que se puede ver él también es feliz en otros brazos, ahora que piensas hacer?

.

.

.

Después de verlos un rato más en silencio, noto como se acomodaban y conociendo a Taiga como lo hacía supo exactamente en qué momento se quedó dormido. Dame 5 minutos está bien, no tardo.

Se acercó hasta la ahora feliz pareja sorprendiendo al peliceleste, haciéndole un gesto para que no despertara a Taiga, si lo veía a los ojos no sería capaz de irse

Se inclinó hasta su altura y acaricio solo una vez los rojos cabellos del chico dormido. Noto la vista del de ojos celestes sobre su anillo pero lo miraba como Atsushi, una joya sin valor alguno, carente de significado

-. Solo prométeme que cuidaras de el – fueron sus palabras sabía que a veces Kagami era demasiado noble para su propia seguridad

-. Con mi vida – Respondió con una mirada llena de seguridad y convicción, reconoció esa mirada, era la misma que Atsushi le mostró en su reflejo hace tantos años, no, esta era aún más intensa, de verdad alguien podía amar más de lo que él amaba al titán? Eso solo el tiempo podrá decirlo.

-. Por favor despiértale en media hora, sé que le dirás que me viste, ira al departamento que compartíamos, acompáñale por favor

-. Etto…

-. Himuro, Himuro Tatsuya – Le dio su apellido de soltero que sabía muy pronto podría usarlo de nuevo

-. Himuro-kun, que vas a hacer ahora?

-. Digamos que también hay alguien a quien tengo que cuidar – y después de decir esto se fue, habían terminado su 5 minutos

-. Akashi, ya tome una decisión, ahora tengo que ir a mi departamento antes de volver con Atsushi.

-. Parece que no me equivoque al haberte traído

-. Hace años me advertiste que nunca te equivocas – y empiezo a creérmelo – susurro esto último, aunque el pelirrojo logro escucharlo

-. Vamos te llevare de regreso

Dicho esto tanto el azabache como el pelirrojo menor subieron a un auto para terminar lo que habían empezado al ir ahí

Fueron al que hasta hace poco había sido su departamento escribiendo primero la carta que una hora después leería Taiga depositándola junto con ese anillo que ya no valía nada para ellos. Pidió la ayuda de Akashi para llevarse sus objetos personales al auto para tener todo listo poco antes de que los otros 2 llegaran marchándose de ahí sin mirar atrás.

Taiga en ningún momento intento llamarle, supuso que había entendido por que se fue, Atsushi lo recibió con los brazos abiertos después de todo era lo que siempre quisieron y ahora que había aprovechado la oportunidad ya nada los podía separa, serian ellos de ahora en adelante.

Y bueno Akashi se salió con la suya, por fin pudo ver a esas personas preciadas para el ser tan felices como lo era él mismo. Sus torturas para Tatsuya habían terminado ya había probado su punto y mientras ni él ni Taiga hicieran alguna estupidez, todos podrían disfrutar de algo de paz en su nuevo comienzo

.

.

.

* * *

Ahora si ya terminé y todos felices en especial el emperador que siempre gana jaja no bueno ojala les gustara esta parte de la historia. Y de nuevo una disculpa por no subir el capitulo anoche gracias por haberme acompañado hasta el final y sigo sorprendida por que como dije no pense que alguien leyera esto y resulta que tiene mas de 2500 lecturas tal vez para otros no es mucho pero es muchisimo mas de lo que yo me esperaba gracias de nuevo por leer


End file.
